


Chocolate Chip Cookies

by feetoffthetable (hhaydenjoness)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Beauxbatons, Beauxbatons Reader, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhaydenjoness/pseuds/feetoffthetable
Summary: It's the Triwizard tournament and you've traveled all the way from Beauxbatons to attend Hogwarts for the year. You didn't expect one of your closest friends to be chosen as the Beauxbatons champion, and you definitely didn't expect to find yourself spending more and more time with Hogwarts' most famous pranksters.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader Platonic, George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You
Comments: 15
Kudos: 107





	1. Butterflies & First Glances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You told Gabby to turn around, open her hand, and blow on the butterfly. She did what you said, and it took off. It fluttered around then flew to the boy from before. Floating in front of his face, the butterfly then exploded and left the words “thank you” scrawled out in sparkly blue dust. Grinning to yourself, you turned around and continued walking with Gabby.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~ 
> 
> It's your first night at Hogwarts, what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter!! It's my first ever fic, so it's a little rough. Also, not everything is going to be super accurate to the actual world, but I hope you guys like! I've spent a lot of time thinking and writing and have a bunch planned :)

“Girls wake up! We are almost there! Up, up, up!” Madame Olympe’s booming voice rang throughout the carriage, resulting in a harsh awakening for most of the girls, you included. You jolted up only to hit your head on the side window of the carriage. After looking across from you and seeing Fleur laughing at you, you realize you weren’t as stealthy as you thought you were. For someone who was like a sister to you, she sure took a lot of pleasure in your clumsy antics. Rolling your eyes and kicking her foot to get her to stop laughing, you turn to wake up Gabrielle. 

“Gabby, we are here, time to get up,” you bluntly say while nudging her. Slowly lifting her head from your shoulder, she rubs her eyes and looks out the window you were leaning against. 

“Wow,” she exclaims, “it’s amazing”. You had to agree. The lake you were flying over was filled with clear water and beautiful trees. Suddenly, a boat that looked oddly like the pirate ships you had watched in those muggle movies appeared from under the water. 

“Must be the Durmstrang boys,” Fleur hummed. Of course, you thought, how stereotypical, a bunch of boys in a pirate boat. Sighing, you leaned back against your seat and started to wonder what this year at Hogwarts was going to be like.

You had to admit, you were kind of nervous about the whole grand entrance thing. Madame had declared you unfit to walk with the rest of the girls because of your refusal to wear a skirt and general clumsiness. Instead, you were to walk with Gabby behind Madame. Normally, you would’ve loved being able to get out of any weird traditions like the stupid dancing entrance, but standing with Gabby by yourselves would only further draw attention, something you didn’t want. 

“Just don’t trip, keep walking, don’t trip, keep walking…” you mumbled this mantra to yourself over and over again. Then, the doors opened and the girls rushed inside. Grabbing Gabby’s hand, you begin walking behind Madame, keeping your eyes straight on her back.  
You’ve made it down half the hall and do a silent cheer because nothing has gone wrong when all of a sudden, Gabby stops. Of course, you just had to jinx it. 

“Gabby, come on let’s keep going,” you plead with her. 

“No, y/n look,” she points to a butterfly fluttering around on the floor, struggling to fly away. 

“Gabby, it’s fine, it’s not even a real butterfly, lets keep going,” you try to explain calmly. 

“Come on, it’s wing is broken, I’m going to go get it.” Before you could stop her, she ran over to the butterfly, stopping shortly when someone reached down and picked it up for her. A boy with long orange hair handed the broken butterfly to her with a soft smile.

“Looks like it needs a little help,” he said when he gave it to her. You could faintly hear Gabby thank him then she turned and ran back to you. When she handed you the butterfly, the boy lifted his eyes up to yours and shot you a grin. Before you could react, Gabby pulled you along to catch up with Madame, while handing you the butterfly to fix. You pulled out your wand and cast a spell to fix its wing, but at the last second, you decided to try a little something special. You told Gabby to turn around, open her hand, and blow on the butterfly. She did what you said, and it took off. It fluttered around then flew to the boy from before. Floating in front of his face, the butterfly then exploded and left the words “thank you” scrawled out in sparkly blue dust. Grinning to yourself, you turned around and continued walking with Gabby. 

“Nice touch, Y/N! That boy sure looked surprised,” she giggled. You laughed a little and pulled her along to sit with the rest of the Beauxbatons girls. The only open seats at the table, you heard it be called the Ravenclaw table, were at the very end next to a blonde haired girl who was sitting alone. 

“Hi, I’m Y/N and this is Gabby,” you introduced as you sat next to her. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Luna Lovegood, I saw your trick with the butterfly, it was lovely,” she said in a soft voice, 

“Thank you, I’m just glad it worked how I wanted to and didn’t explode in his face” you explained as you laughed a bit. You spent the rest of the meal getting to know Luna and listening to her talk about herself and Hogwarts. She was probably the most interesting person you’ve ever met, and you enjoyed talking to her. If you happened to glance over at the boy with the orange hair a couple of times, she didn’t seem to notice.


	2. Grey Hair & Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone could respond to Gabby, the Great Hall doors were blown open and two redheads ran through cheering loudly. Looking closer, you realized it was the boy from the first night along with another boy who must’ve been his twin because you couldn't tell the two apart. They ran around for a bit then came to crouch next to Hermione when she insisted their aging potion wouldn't work. George seemed a bit surprised to see you sitting there, just a little bit behind his twin.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> It's time for Fleur to put her name in the Goblet of Fire. You happen to meet a lot of new people along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Hope you like this one! :)

You sprinted with Gabby and Fleur quickly through the pouring rain toward the Great Hall, not wanting to get soaked. It was time for Fleur to put her name in the Goblet of Fire. It was exciting, really. Everyone cheered when she walked in and threw her name in the Goblet, but you couldn’t help but feel a little nervous about what would happen if she was picked to be a champion. You had no idea what tasks she could be put through. You looked around the room, spotting Luna sitting near a group of kids who looked around your age. 

“Hey Fleur, I think I’m gonna stay and hang out for a bit. You know, watch who else enters their names,” you explained after deciding to stay behind, hang out with Luna, and maybe meet some new people. 

“Yeah me too, it’s exciting here!” Gabby chimed in. Fleur just shrugged and said she’d see us later. We went over to her, and I sat down between Luna and a girl with messy brown wavy hair. 

“Hermione, this is Y/N and Gabby. Y/N and Gabby, this is Hermione,” said Luna. You and Hermione shook hands, then you saw the book she was reading, A History of Saltwater Sea Creatures. 

“Wow, I just finished reading a novel on mermaids, what do you think of that book?” you asked. Hermoine smiled and launched into a rant about the harmful stereotypes perpetuated by the wizarding world about mermaids and sirens. It was a little more than you expected, but you were glad to have someone to talk with about this stuff.

“What’s Hermione geeking out about now?” asked a boy with shaggy ginger hair who had walked over to the four of you. His hair seemed familiar, similar to the color of that boy from the first night. 

“Shut it Ron,” Hermione scoffed, “this is Y/N and Gabby, we were having an actual civil discussion before you showed up”. Ron just grinned and introduced himself, along with another boy named Harry who had walked over with him. Shortly after, you were also introduced to Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Ron’s little sister Ginny. Pretty soon, you were all bonding over your shared animosity of the Durmstrang boys and laughing at their dramatic antics you’d seen during the first couple days of school. 

“So tell us more about you guys. What’s Beauxbatons like? Y/N, why do you have an American accent and why aren’t you wearing a skirt like everyone else? Gabby, you look a lot younger than the other girls, why are you here? No offense,” Neville asked. You and Gabby laughed at the boy's curiosity. He had obviously been wanting to ask these things for a while. You decided to start, 

“Well Neville, I have an American accent because I was raised in America until-”

“-Until she was eleven, then she came to Beauxbatons,” you were quickly cut off by Gabby, who seemed a little too excited to tell your story. You guess you weren’t speaking fast enough for her.

“She came to Beauxbatons and became really really good friends with Fleur, my sister. That’s why I’m so young and still got to come here because Fleur is my sister you see and she’s going to be the Beauxbatons champion, so she wanted me here. Anyways, Y/N doesn’t wear a skirt like the others because she refused to follow the dress code and not even Madame could make her. She also kept pulling pranks on everyone, so I think Madame just got tired of trying to control her clothes and her pranks. What else did you ask? Oh yeah! Beauxbatons is just amazing, it’s so lovely, quite like here you know. I think that’s everything for you Neville,” she took a deep breath after finishing her rant.

“Well thanks Gabby for telling them my life story,” you huffed in fake annoyance. You were actually pleased that she seemed so eager to say as much as possible. Neville meekly said thanks, seeming a little overwhelmed, and everyone burst into another round of laughter. Before anyone could respond to Gabby, the Great Hall doors were blown open and two redheads ran through cheering loudly. Looking closer, you realized it was the boy from the first night along with another boy who must’ve been his twin because you couldn't tell the two apart. They ran around for a bit then came to crouch next to Hermione when she insisted their aging potion wouldn't work. George seemed a bit surprised to see you sitting there, just a little bit behind his twin. After the boys finish talking with Hermione, they stand up and George sends you a quick wink before downing the potion with Fred. You cheer along with the others when they successfully drop their names in the Goblet. Then, it blows up in their faces. Laughing along with everyone, you walk over to them to help them up. Hoping to stop their fighting, which seemed like it could’ve gone on forever. You offer them each a hand, slowly helping them get to their feet. 

“Thank you,” one of the twins said. You think it was the one from that first night, but now it was difficult to know for sure as you tried to find ways to tell the two apart.

“No problem. It didn't seem like anyone else was going to help and you certainly weren’t going to help yourselves,” you laughed. The twin who hadn’t spoken before smiled and said, 

“Well you’re not wrong. Hey aren’t you the girl that sent Georgie that exploding butterfly?”

“If the boy standing next to you is Georgie, then yes, I think so”.

“Sorry, how rude of me, we haven’t even introduced ourselves. I’m Fred Weasley and this is my fantastic twin brother George. We are in our sixth year here at Hogwarts” Fred explained. You laughed,

“Nice to meet you, I’m Y/N. You probably guessed I’m from Beauxbatons due to the clothes, I’m a fifth-”

“Y/N we have to go right now, we are running late for that Beauxbatons meeting Madame set for today. I totally forgot until now,” Gabby tugged on your arm, interrupting you once again. 

“Oh shit, I forgot too, yes let's go. Fred and George, it’s been nice meeting you. I hope to talk to you two again!” You shouted after them as Gabby pulled you out of the Great Hall. Reaching the end and pushing open the doors, Gabby gives you a smug look and says,

“Wow, Y/N, someone has a crush already!” 

“What the hell are you talking about? I don’t have a crush on George”

“I’m talking about your blush when he winked at you before taking the potion. And then again, another blush, when you helped them up. And finally, I never said who I thought you were crushing on, you said George’s name yourself,” she pointed out matter-of-factly. 

“Oh shut up. Sometimes you are really too smart for your own good”. She didn’t say anything else after that. You took her hand, and you both ran back to your room through the rain that was still pouring down on Hogwarts.


	3. Exploration & Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’d been working on your assignment for a couple minutes when all of a sudden, a strong gust of wind, blowing your notes and homework in all different directions. You got up and started running trying to catch all of the parchment. Having caught only a few pages, you sigh as you reach down to pick up another, hopes of getting the rest of your notes back destroyed. You jumped when you looked back up and found a grinning redhead holding the rest of your notes.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> You decide to stay behind at Hogwarts while your friends went out to Hogsmead. It seems you're not the only one who stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3! I'm trying to update pretty regularly. Thanks for reading :) (oh also YL/N means your last name, I wasn't sure how to write it out)

It was your third weekend at Hogwarts, and all the Beauxbatons girls were excited to finally go explore Hogsmead, except for you. As much as you wanted to go to Hogsmead, you hadn’t gotten any time to just relax and explore Hogwarts. When you were 11 and received your invitation to Beauxbatons, you also received a letter from Hogwarts. Your mother had attended Beauxbatons while your father attended Hogwarts, so you had the worst time trying to choose which school to go to. You were happy with your choice of Beauxbatons, you loved it there and you loved your friends, but you always wondered what it would’ve been like to attend the same school your father went to. Now, you had the chance to experience what he did. You waved goodbye to Fleur, Gabby, and your other friends as they left. 

What should I do first? You decided to grab a bag and walk around, just seeing where the school takes you. You passed through the courtyards, bridges, the astronomy wing, and even unsuccessfully tried getting into the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw common rooms. Eventually, you found yourself next to the kitchen. Deciding that it might be nice to say thanks for the wonderful meals you’ve had and also finding that you were a bit hungry, you pushed open the doors. You were met with what seemed like hundreds of house-elves. Before you could turn around and leave, a hand was pulling you further into the kitchen. 

“Hi, I’m Winky and this is Dobby. Please let us make you something, we haven’t met any of the blue girls personally yet. How exciting!” said the little elf that had grabbed your hand. You looked and saw another elf nodding along excitedly, you guessed this must have been dobby.

“Ummm, thanks, I guess. I’m Y/N,” you replied, a little nervous about what you were getting yourself into.

“That’s a great name! How come you don’t have an accent like everyone else?” Winky asked.

“Well, I’m actually from the United States and only moved to Beauxbatons a couple years ago.”

“A real American! Wow! We have never had one of those down here. What’s American like? I don’t think we’ve ever made American food, what do you like to eat?” Your nerves had calmed by now, Winky and Dobby seemed extremely nice and American food was something you definitely could talk a lot about. As you told them about your favorite foods and other stories about the U.S., some other house elves started walking over. They seemed interested in hearing your stories and some even took notes about the food. 

“Those are my favorite American foods, but I’m sure most are pretty similar to what they eat here”.

“Actually, I’ve never heard of some of those, I can’t wait to try to cook something new!” Winky shouted excitedly. Some of the other elves nodded along in agreement.

“Oh you guys don’t have to cook just for me,” you pleaded just as your stomach let out a loud growl. Most of the elves started laughing and Winky said,

“How about we make something for you really quickly, desserts are usually pretty easy, what’s your favorite dessert?”

“Homemade chocolate chip cookies for sure,” you answered. As soon as you said that, a large group of elves got to work getting the ingredients and making the cookies. Everything was moving so fast, it was hard to tell what they were actually doing. A minute later you heard a ding, and Dobby pulled a tray out of the oven. You were astounded at their speed

“Cookies are ready, Ms.YL/N,” he said as he poured all the cookies in a container and handed them to you

“Oh my gosh, that took like five seconds, how did you guys do that?” you asked as you took a bite of one of the most delicious smelling cookies you’ve ever seen, “also holy crap, how do you make them taste so good?” 

“That’s how it works in the kitchens Ms.YL/N,” Dobby just shrugged. 

“Please don’t call me Ms.YL/N, Y/N is fine. Is it ok if I take these to go?” you ask as you start heading toward the door.

“Of course! We have to start preparing for dinner anyway! Please come again Ms.YL/N,” Winky shouted.

“I told you, It’s just Y/N,” you yelled back as you opened the doors. After leaving the kitchen, you decided to get some fresh air. You walked all the way out to the quidditch pitch, then the owlery, and finally back past Hagrid’s hut to the Black Lake. Sitting against a tree and looking out over the water, you took out your parchment to finish a potions assignment you’d been procrastinating on. You’d been working on your assignment for a couple minutes when all of a sudden, a strong gust of wind, blowing your notes and homework in all different directions. You got up and started running trying to catch all of the parchment. Having caught only a few pages, you sigh as you reach down to pick up another, hopes of getting the rest of your notes back destroyed. You jumped when you looked back up and found a grinning redhead holding the rest of your notes. You were pretty sure it was George, there was something that set him aside from his brother but you weren’t exactly certain of what that was.

“Thank you so much. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I lost all those notes and my assignment. Snape already hates me,” you explained.

“No problem, I saw you running around and figured it would be rude of me not to help although it was kind of entertaining,” he replied. You scoffed in fake annoyance, then smiled and started walking back to the tree with the rest of your stuff. George followed you and asked,

“Why aren’t you at Hogsmeade with everyone else? I figured you’d want to go since you’ve never been before”

“I do want to go eventually, but today I wanted to explore here first. Besides it totally was worth it, I got some free cookies out of it. Do you want any?” you questioned as you sat down and leaned against the large tree trunk.

“I’ll never turn down free food, where’d you get these from anyway?” he asked as he sat down next do you.

“Well I went to visit the house elves in the kitchen to say thanks. Then they started asking about being American and American food and next thing you know, I was holding a container of cookies,” you answered. 

“Hmmmm, just like that? Maybe I need to start paying some more visits to the kitchen. I’m sure it was nice talking with them about your home, have you visited much since you moved to Beauxbatons?”

“Yes I have visited, but how’d you know I’m from America?” you questioned, surprised that he knew that. 

“Oh umm, Ron told me,” he gushed. 

“George, have you been asking about me?” you teased.

“No, Ron just happened to mention it. If we’re asking questions, how’d you know it was me and not Fred? We haven’t even really talked until now.”

“There’s just something that separates you. I’m not sure what” you replied. He looked at you like you were a little crazy then just hummed and nodded his head. You started doing your potions homework again, George sitting by your side. Quickly, you fell into a comfortable routine of answering a question, asking George to check if it was right, talking about Hogwarts and the places you had visited today, then moving on to the next question. Honestly, you were surprised at how easy he was to talk to. After about an hour, you heard George’s name being called. Looking up, you spotted Fred over in the distance, waving for George to come over. George hopped up, then gave you a hand to help you up and you both started walking back to the castle. Before you split ways he said,

“Thanks for the cookies and the conversation Y/N, it was quite nice! Also, if you ever need any more help with homework, I’d be more than happy to help”. 

“I might just have to take you up on that, see you around,” you waved and walked off, feeling satisfied. Staying back from Hogsmead had truly paid off.


	4. Hair Dye & War Declarations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You jokingly crossed your fingers when the door burst open and the Weasley twins walked in, seeming like they were in the middle of an argument. You couldn’t help but laugh when you looked up and saw Fred’s bright pink hair. Your eyes traveled to George and you were surprised to see a purple color eerily similar to yours.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Someone just pulled a prank in Hogwarts, but it wasn't the Weasley twins who pulled it.

You walked into the Great Hall for dinner, trying to hide your smile when you see groups of unhappy looking students with all different hair colors. There were a bunch of older looking slytherin girls with bright green hair trying to pull their hats down as far as they could. A group of young hufflepuff boys with various shades of pink, red, and orange. Only a couple Ravenclaws had some dark blue and purple streaks, they must’ve already figured out how to reverse your prank. Gryffindor had kids with every color of the rainbow. You sat down next to Luna and your other Beauxbatons friends, letting out a full-blown grin. Your prank had worked perfectly. 

“Wow Y/N, I really like your hair. Purple suits you. Although, I don’t know how you could be a victim of your own prank,” Luna remarked. You paled for a second, wondering how she knew, then smiled again. Of course Luna had figured it out. 

“Well if you must know, I’ve always wanted to dye my hair, but Madame would never allow it because it is against the dress code. I decided that now would be the perfect time to finally do it, and how could I possibly get in trouble if I was simply a victim of a widespread prank?” you shrugged nonchalantly. 

“So smart Y/N,” Fleur remarked sarcastically, “But I agree with Luna, that color is very fitting. Just don’t let Madame find out that you were behind this.” You jokingly crossed your fingers when the door burst open and the Weasley twins walked in, seeming like they were in the middle of an argument. You couldn’t help but laugh when you looked up and saw Fred’s bright pink hair. Your eyes traveled to George and you were surprised to see a purple color eerily similar to yours. 

“Bet you didn’t expect that, did you Y/N,” Gabby chuckled smugly. 

“Oh shut it Gabby,” you grumbled back as you turned back to your food. Unexpectedly, you heard the twins voices growing closer. Then, they took the seats directly behind you. 

“I just don’t get it George. How could we have been outpranked already? It’s only like the first month of school,” Fred groaned. 

“Relax Fred, we have a lot of time to make up for it. Besides, it was kind of a good prank. Pretty impressive,” George replied.

“It was a great prank George! That’s why it’s so upsetting. Whoever this person is, they’re really good,” Fred mumbled. Your friends were all looking at you with raised eyebrows wondering if you were going to say anything about the twins’ very loud conversation. You shook your head vigorously glaring at them not to say anything. 

“Why are you shaking your head Y/N? They are complementing your prank, isn’t that a good thing?” Luna mused. You hunched your shoulders, hoping the twins hadn’t heard her. You flinched when you heard a light “no fucking way” as the table behind you squeaked and someone cleared their throat, you knew you’d been caught. When you turned around, you were met with a grinning Fred, which was good at least he didn’t look mad. George’s expression was unreadable to you, but it looked like the beginning of a smirk.

“Oh hey guys, what’s up? Nice hair there! Look George, we’re matching!” you laughed awkwardly. 

“Oh hey guys? Oh hey guys?! That’s what she says to us Georgie after she’s been caught red handed? I expected more from the person who had pulled this prank,” Fred said sarcastically.

“To be fair Fred, I don’t think she was planning on getting caught,” George snickered. 

“You are right about that George, I was uhh not really expecting anyone to find out,” you squeaked out. 

“Well then Y/N, why don’t you just walk us through this little prank of yours please,” Fred suggested. You launched into an explanation of why and how you pulled it off, telling them about the dress code restrictions and the magical dye in all the bathroom showerheads. They started laughing during your story, and you sighed in relief that they weren’t actually mad. 

“Fred, it seems like we have a fellow prankster here. Have we finally met our match?” he asked, beaming at you then turning to Fred.

“We’ll see about that. What do you think, Y/N? Care to test it out? I think a prank war may be in order,” Fred raised his eyebrow at you in question. You didn’t even need a moment to think about it and immediately said,

“You’re on boys.”


	5. A Messy Kitchen & Burnt Macarons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You turned around to grab your ingredients and start again, only to be met with two grinning faces. Startled, you dropped the macarons all over the floor. Oh great, Fred and George were standing in the kitchen doorway looking directly at you and your gross burnt cookies, laughing now that you dropped them.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> You really wanted to do something nice for Fleur before the first task tomorrow, but you somehow forgot that you were not very good at baking. The twins show up at just the right moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Wow, thank you for all the hits! It's crazy to me, since this is only my first story. This is probably one of my favorite chapters I've written, so I hope you guys enjoy!! :)

It had been a couple weeks since your prank, and no one else had found out you were behind it. You had seen the twins in the halls and at meals, saying a friendly hello or passing a wave. They hadn’t pulled any major pranks yet, only some low-level things on the first, second, and third years. This left you wondering if something big was coming but everything seemed normal. You figured they were waiting until after the first task tomorrow to pull anything. You were also a little preoccupied with the first task, your nerves for Fleur getting the best of you. Instead of just sitting around and worrying, you decided to head down to the kitchens to make Fleur’s favorite dessert, macarons, to hopefully bring her some comfort before tomorrow despite your strong dislike of the treat. Maybe “make” was a strong word. “Try to make” seems more accurate, you think as you pull your fourth attempt at macarons out of the oven, these burnt even worse than the last one.

“Ms. Y/N, I still don’t get why you won’t let us make these for you,” Winky questioned. The elves had offered to help you at first and seemed confused when you refused. They stayed to watch you bake, but most left after the first three attempts. Only Winky and Dobby stayed behind to see if they could help. 

“I already told you Winky. I want to do this myself, for Fleur. It’ll mean more to her. Besides, I would feel bad having you make these since they aren’t even for me,” you sighed. 

“Please can we help. This will be your fifth batch! The first wouldn’t cook for some reason, the second ones kind of exploded, the third burnt, and I think that some of those macarons in the last one might’ve even caught on fire.” Dobby pleaded with you. You knew he was right, but you really were determined to do this yourself.

“I’m sorry guys, just let me try once more then you guys can take over if that doesn’t work.”

“Ok, we’ll be here!” Winky said. You turned around to grab your ingredients and start again, only to be met with two grinning faces. Startled, you dropped the macarons all over the floor. Oh great, Fred and George were standing in the kitchen doorway looking directly at you and your gross burnt cookies, laughing now that you dropped them. 

“How long have you guys been standing there?” you asked in shock.

“Long enough to know that you’re shit at baking,” George retorted. 

“Hey George be nice to the lady. She might turn your hair purple again,” Fred joked sarcastically. You rolled your eyes and questioned,

“What are you guys doing here?”

“Well Georgie here has been sneaking off to the kitchen for some reason. I think he hopes to maybe run into someone, but he wouldn’t tell me who, so I decided to come with him and look who we found,” Fred explained. George blushed a bit and shoved Fred’s shoulder

“Y/N, if you’re having trouble, maybe we could help? I mean we’re here now, and from what I heard, you have one last chance to get it right,” George suggested. You hesitated, this wasn’t really their problem to deal with, but George was right when he said you were shit at baking. 

“Yeah, I guess you guys can help. I mean it can’t get any worse can it?” you replied. The twins chuckled.

“That’s the spirit Y/N! How about I read the directions, while you two put all the ingredients together?” Fred said as he walked over toward the cook book you were using. 

“Works with me,” you shrugged as George came over to stand by your side. You fell into a rhythm from there. Fred shouted out instructions while you and George worked together to follow along. It was taking a lot longer than by yourself because the twins decided it was the perfect time to make as many baking puns as possible, and they had asked the elves to turn on some music. You couldn’t really complain though. You were more than happy to laugh at their horrible jokes and sing along with the off-key elves. If you and George bumped hands more than once when mixing all the ingredients together, you both pretended not to notice. After placing the macarons in the oven, the three of you began washing all your dishes, not wanting to make Dobby and Winky clean up after you. You heard a ding coming from the oven timer and hoped for the best as you ran over to the oven.

“Holy shit, I can’t believe it. They actually look good.” you exclaimed as you pulled the tray out of the oven.

“I have to agree, Y/n. We did a good job,” Fred remarked.

“Oh please, you just stood there and read,” George muttered.

“I have a very beautiful reading voice, so you’re welcome for that. Maybe we should try them and see if they actually taste good,” replied Fred. All three of you grabbed a macaron and took a bite. You winced at the taste, remembering your dislike for macarons, but they tasted perfectly how macarons should taste. The twins noticed your reaction though. 

“Is this not how they're supposed to taste? I think they’re pretty good,” Fred said.

“I think they’re kind of gross,” George gagged before you could answer Fred.

“No this is how they’re supposed to taste. I just don’t really like macarons. I don’t get why Fleur finds them so appetizing, they taste kind of like plastic to me,” you replied while laughing at George’s disgust. 

“Yeah, I agree with you on that one,” George said. 

“Looks like you two have similar taste,” Fred retorted as he waggled his eyebrows. You just scoffed and scooped all the macarons into a container. The three of you thanked Dobby and Winky for providing the ingredients and all the supplies, then walked out of the kitchen. You chatted for a bit on your way to your rooms.

“Thanks so much for helping me guys. I was really struggling and seriously couldn't have done it without you.”

“No problem Y/N! You might want to clean up before going to bed though. You’ve got a bit of flour and egg on your face and in your hair,” Fred stated simply. You felt your face heat up and went to touch your hair. Sure enough, it felt sticky with the mix of eggs and flours. You cringed, how long had that been there? 

“Oh jeez, why didn’t you guys tell me? That’s super gross,” you say as you scrunch your nose, embarrassed. 

“Well, I think you still look good,” George said softly. You and Fred both turned to George and raised your eyebrows, surprised at his statement.

“Oh shit, did I say that out loud?” George gulped, face going a little pale. 

“Yeah buddy, you did, nice going,” Fred gasped out between his booming laughs. George looked shocked and kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish. 

“I think we broke George. We’re going to go back to our rooms now,” Fred said as he grabbed George’s arm and began dragging him down the hall, still laughing his ass off. You waved a goodbye, then turned and started walking to your room feeling confused, a little flattered, and very flustered. What the hell just happened?


	6. The First Task & Exploding Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An actually freaking dragon. Who the hell thinks that would be a great task for a group of kids? You were standing with Gabby and your three closest Beauxbatons friends, Brooke, Tiffany, and Steffi. They were all chatting excitedly with each other, but you were too busy thinking how Fleur could win this. Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard two distinct voices yelling from behind you.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> It's the first task and your nerves for Fleur are relieved when Fred and George show up asking you to place a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is a short chapter, but chapter 7 will be much longer! Despite that, I still think it's pretty cute. First task whooo!! As always, thanks for reading and leaving kudos :) Hope you enjoy!

Standing in the stands and waiting for the champions to enter the arena, you struggle to contain your nerves as you anxiously tap your foot and chew on your fingernails. She really enjoyed the macarons you, George, and Fred had made for her, which was good, but you knew she was about to be faced with a dragon. An actually freaking dragon. Who the hell thinks that would be a great task for a group of kids? You were standing with Gabby and your three closest Beauxbatons friends, Brooke, Tiffany, and Steffi. They were all chatting excitedly with each other, but you were too busy thinking how Fleur could win this. Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard two distinct voices yelling from behind you,

“Bets, place your bets here. Three boys, one girl, who will win?” the twins shouted.

“Good morning, Y/N. Care to place a bet?” Fred asked slyly. You scoffed,

“Nope, this betting thing seems a little dumb to me,”

“Hmmm, maybe you’re just scared to lose,” George grinned and then he said, “We’re a little surprised we haven’t seen any more big pranks from you yet.”

“I was waiting for you guys to strike back,” you mused. 

“Maybe you should take a look over at the teacher’s section,” Fred suggested. You hadn’t even been paying attention to the teachers and were taken aback when you looked over and saw a lot of them leaning over the side of the stands throwing up. 

“That’s disgusting guys! Puking pastilles, seriously?” you groaned. Even Dumbledore looked a little green. 

“That’s not all, please look for your dear headmistress,” George snickered. You looked back to the teacher’s section, trying to find Madame, but you couldn't see her. After taking a closer look, you realized she was sitting next to Dumbledore, only she was now shorter than he was. What the hell.

“Oh my god! A shrinking potion on Madame? I have to admit, that’s pretty good,” you chuckled. 

“Thank you, thank you very much,” George and Fred said at the same time, making you laugh even more.

“I may also have something up my sleeve. Watch this,” you smirked as you pulled the bright blue ball out of your pocket. You levitated it high over the heads of the Durmstrang boys and muttered the spell to set it off under your breath. The ball exploded, replaced with a large “Fleur is #1! Go Beauxbatons!” written out in blue sparkly dust, much like the butterfly you sent to George that first night. It stayed in the air for a couple seconds, then the dust and glitter fell all over the durmstrang boys, effectively turning their clothes blue. 

“That was awesome,” George said with wide eyes.

“Yeah, nice work!” Fred shouted. He then turned to his brother and asked, “seriously, how did she upstage us again?” George just smiled. Filch then came over and rushed the twins back to their own Hogwarts section before any of you could say anything else. 

“Really Y/N? You don’t like George at all? What was with the giant prank to get his attention then?” Gabby giggled after they left. 

“Oh come on Gabby, that was obviously for Fleur!” you sighed dramatically. 

“Sure, for Fleur!” Tiffany said in a mocking tone. You looked to Brooke and Steffi for backup and were met only with a couple of knowing smirks. God, was it really that obvious?


	7. Libraries & Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirty minutes later you were sitting between a row of bookshelves toward the back of the library with all your books and parchment ready to go, waiting for George to show up. You hear loud footsteps echoing throughout the relatively quiet room, and all of a sudden George is sliding into the aisle out of breath.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> There was no way you'd be able to prepare for this Defense Against the Dark Arts test on your own. You needed to find some help, but who to ask? Then you remember the offer George made when you two first talked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer, especially longer than the last one. I really like this study date vibe though. I hope you enjoy! :)

You were struggling. Simple as that. You were sure Professor Moody had it out for you. Defense Against the Dark Arts is already hard enough, but with him as a teacher, it just made everything worse. You were constantly stressed because you didn’t want to upset him and lost because you were too nervous to ask him any questions. Usually, you had excellent grades at Beauxbatons, but Hogwarts had different ways of teaching and the fifth year classes were different from Beauxbatons as well. You spent hours trying to study for an upcoming quiz, even missing dinner. Now you were standing nervously in front of the Gryffindor common room. You had remembered George’s offer to help you with classes. Hopefully, he was in the mood to help you now. Using the password Hermione told you, you took a deep breath and entered the room. 

“Y/N, what are you doing here?” Ron asked from where he was sitting with Harry, Hermione, and Neville. “I mean no offense, it’s good to see you, but this is the Gryffindor common room,” he added.

“I’m looking for George for help with something. Do you guys know where he is?” you asked. 

“Yeah, he’s over by the fireplace with Lee and Fred,” Harry replied, motioning to where you saw the twins and Lee spread out across the couches and chairs. You smiled when you saw Fred asleep on the bench under the window while George was spread out across the couch reading. Looking closer, you realized he was playing wizard’s chess with Lee. You moved to stand in front of the fire and cleared your throat. 

“Y/N. I didn’t see you at dinner. Are you ok? Whatcha doing here?” George beamed when he looked up from his book. You felt a little awkward asking for his help in front of Lee, but decided to just go for it.

“Hi George, sorry for interrupting! Remember that time by the lake when you offered to help me with any more homework I had questions on? Well, I was hoping to take you up on your offer. I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to of course. I’ve just been having trouble in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Moody stresses me out, and he took away my notes about all the important spells because he thought I was using them to cheat. But again, you don’t have to, I don’t want to force you or-” 

“Y/N, it’s okay,” George chuckled, cutting off your rant. “I’m totally down to help. How about we meet in the library in like twenty minutes. Does that sound good?” he suggested. 

“Yeah, that works great. See you there, thanks!” you said with a relieved sigh. You don’t know why you were so nervous and over-explained yourself, but you were thankful George interrupted your rambling because you might’ve gone on forever. Thirty minutes later you were sitting between a row of bookshelves toward the back of the library with all your books and parchment ready to go, waiting for George to show up. You hear loud footsteps echoing throughout the relatively quiet room, and all of a sudden George is sliding into the aisle out of breath.

“Sorry I’m late, I had trouble finding by books and notes from last year,” George gasped between deep breaths/

“Oh jeez I feel bad you didn’t have to do that. I wasn’t expecting you to have kept anything from last year,” you flushed. 

“It’s alright, Fred and I kind of have trouble throwing things away, so we have a lot of old schoolwork for no reason,” he said sheepishly. “Let's get started though! You said Moody took your notes on spells?” he then asked.

“Yeah I had them out during class, then he announced a pop quiz and decided that I was cheating before I could put them away, so he took them. I’ve been trying to remake them, but I have a crap memory and Beauxbatons has a different curriculum so that doesn’t help. We have another test coming up soon, so I came to you to help me figure everything out,” you explained. You didn’t really try to hide your struggles or desperation, George would figure out how rough things were going for you when he started helping anyway.

“That seriously sounds like it sucks,” George said bluntly. You laughed a little at that, and then you guys launched into work. Thankfully, George didn’t seem judgemental about your problems with the spells at all. You went back and forth, him asking what you remembered or testing you, and then you answering or asking him more questions. It didn’t take long for us to finish making new notes with all the necessary spells with more specific details, plus a few more helpful ones. 

“How about we play a game to really cement what you know for your test,” George suggested. You shrugged and said,

“Can’t hurt. What kind of game were you thinking?” 

“How about this… I ask you a question and every time you get it right, you get to ask me whatever you want about myself. If you get it wrong, I get to ask whatever I want about you. We both have to answer truthfully,” he proposed. You hesitated, wondering what kind of questions George was thinking, but you decided it might be a good way to get to find out more about him. 

“Let’s do it” you agreed. Pretty soon, you had found out George’s favorite color, food, season, subject. You also learned that he has six siblings, hates that people consider him the less-fun twin, and that he actually wants to drop out and open a joke store with Fred instead of being an auror like his mother wants. 

“Okay, okay, you’re pretty good with all the basic topics it seems. I haven’t gotten to ask you anything about yourself, so now it’s time for me to ask you some more difficult questions,” George declared. After that, George started asking questions that you had no idea how to answer. Grinning after every question you got wrong, you soon ended up having to tell him all your favorites like he told you. You also had to reveal that your biggest fear was flying, you always wanted a pet dog, and that speaking French actually annoyed the shit out of you. 

“One last question for you,” George said after your last wrong answer.

“Shoot,” you replied.

“Why do you go to Beauxbatons even though you were raised in America?” he asked. You tensed, no one besides Fleur and Gabby knew the story about your parents.

“I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” George quickly backtracked after he noticed you tensing up. 

“No, it’s okay, I trust you. I want to tell you,” you responded. It was the truth. Even though you had only known George for a little under two months, you got along so well with him and knew you could trust him. Besides, it was better to tell him now than later. You took a deep breath and started,

“My father was raised in London and attended Hogwarts, while my mother was born in France and attended Beauxbatons. They met when they both became aurors, fell in love, and eventually had me. I was two when my parents were killed by death eaters. It was the nearing end of the war, but my parents had been caught helping muggle-borns and were killed before it could really end. After that, I went to live with my mom’s sister and her husband in Arizona, who are both muggles but know about magic and what actually happened. They were great and told me all about my parents. When I was 11, I received letters to attend both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. It was a really hard decision, but I decided to go to Beauxbatons. It just felt right for some reason,” you ended. George was silent for a bit. You were worried you overshared and made things weird.

“I’m sorry about your parents. My mom lost her brothers in the war also. I know we kind of just met, but I’m always here for you,” he said softly while throwing an arm around your shoulder. 

“Thanks George,” you whispered. It was quiet for a couple more seconds then George abruptly looked at the watch on his wrist,

“Holy crap, it’s almost 10:30. We should probably be heading back.” Your stomach then growled embarrassingly loud. “You never ate dinner did you? We should definitely hit the kitchens first,” he amended. 

“A late night snack sounds awesome,” you admitted.  
A couple of the elves, including Winky and Dobby, greeted you and Fred when you arrived. 

“What can we make for you tonight, Ms. Y/N and Mr. George,” Winky asked. Fred looked at you then decidedly asked,

“How about some chocolate chip cookies?” You just nodded your head with a smile while Dobby and Winky went to work. In no time, the cookies were done and being shared with everyone. You were laughing with George while trying to teach the elves how to play exploding cards when Dobby asked,

“What are your guys’ plans for the Yule Ball?” You grimaced. You had forgotten the Yule Ball was in a week, and you were stuck going with your friends because you were dateless. You weren’t super embarrassed to be going with a group and you knew you would have an awesome time with Steffi, Brooke, and Tiffany, but for some reason, you didn’t really want George to know no one had asked you. 

“Umm well, no one actually asked me, so I’m going with a couple of my friends who also didn’t get asked,” you answered reluctantly. 

“Fred and Angelina are going together. I was going to ask someone but got a little nervous and waited too long. Now she already has plans,” George also spoke hesitantly, seeming embarrassed also. You wondered who he wanted to ask.

“I think it’s for the better that no one asked me. I am horrible at ballroom dancing and do not enjoy it,” you blurted. That seemed to lighten the mood as George immediately started questioning you about your dancing and cracking jokes. After a bit, you look down at George’s watch and notice it’s almost midnight.

“Shit, George it’s past curfew! How are we going to get back to our rooms before getting in trouble?” you exclaimed. 

“Wow, I didn’t even realize it was that late. Let me think of the safest way back to your room. There are some secret passages you could take,” George pondered.

“Why don’t you just let us apparate you back to your rooms?” Dobby suggested. 

“Of course. Why didn’t we think of that?” you laughed. You and Winky grabbed hands as you prepared to apparate back to your room. “Goodnight George. Thanks for everything tonight. You are a lifesaver, and I also had a really nice time!” you said.

“No problem Y/N. Anymore help you need, just let me know. Also, I’m definitely getting you out on the dance floor for at least one dance at the Ball,” he assured. Before you could reply, he winked and disapparated with Dobby. When you and Winky arrived in your room, you thanked her. Right before leaving she said,

“You know, you and George make a really cute couple.” She then disappeared, leaving you to think about her last statement. You and George? A couple?


	8. Stumbling & Slow Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Make me,” you shot back before thinking. He just grinned at you, then grabbed your arm and quite literally dragged you out on the dance floor. After struggling and trying to get off the floor, unsuccessfully, you groaned,  
> “Fine Weasley, you get one dance.” He made a small cheering sound then stepped closer to you. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> You're running late to the Yule Ball, like actually running, running down the hallways to the Great Hall. When reaching the stairs, you're met with George Weasley. Was he waiting for you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH YULE BALL CHAPTER. This is the longest chapter I've written yet because I literally couldn't stop writing because it's the YULE BALL! I hope you guys are as happy with this chapter as I was writing it. Seriously feeling the serotonin from this one ahaha. Happy reading! :)

You were running late, so extremely embarrassingly late. The one night you wanted to actually be on time to something, you were late. Tiffany, Brooke, and Steffi had already left after you told them not to wait for you. They were probably dancing and having a great time already, while you were literally sprinting down the moving staircases just trying to get to the Great Hall. How could you be late for the Yule Ball? 

There really was an easy explanation. Your potions class had not gone expected, resulting in your concoction exploding in your face. While no one got hurt, except your ego maybe, there was slime all over your clothes, hair, and the classroom. Snape, the asshole, had made you stay behind and clean not only your station, but all the other ones as well. By the time you finished, the line for the showers was super long. Then, you had to take an extra long shower just to get all the slime out of your hair. By the time you’d gotten back to your room, your friends were already halfway finished getting ready. They left for the start of the ball while you were magically drying and straightening your hair, which admittedly probably saved you a lot of time. But then, you were left to do your makeup by yourself. You aren’t horrible at makeup, but you never usually wear it, so it takes forever if you want to make it look decent. You had to keep taking it off and redoing it in order to get the silver sparkly look you wanted. By the time you finally got your dress and shoes on, you were at least 40 minutes late. 

Finally, you made it to the top of the Great Hall stairs and started walking down, careful not to trip in your heels. You took a better look at the entrance and noticed George leaning against one of the doors with his eyes closed, slowly bobbing his head to the music. What the hell was he doing out here?

“George?” You shouted out in question when you reached the bottom of the stairs and started walking toward him. He jumped a bit and opened his eyes, his easygoing smile replaced with a look of shock.

“You ok there Georgie? I didn’t mean to scare you,” you laughed lightly.

“No, no, you didn’t scare me. It’s just, you’re wearing a dress… and heels… and makeup,” he stuttered.

“Yes, well it is a ball,” you mused. 

“I know just you never really…” he trailed off, then softly said, “you look really nice.” You could tell you were blushing a bit, and decided to reply with a cheesy,

“You clean up well yourself,” to lighten the tension and make you feel a little less flustered. He smiled and extended his arm to you, which you placed your hand on as you walked in. The decorations and atmosphere were beautiful, and everyone was slow dancing. 

“You missed watching Harry try to ballroom dance. It was almost as bad as Ron,” he grinned. 

“What I would’ve given to see that. An accident in potions had me running late though. I had to spend extra time in the shower getting all the gunk off. Why were you standing outside of the dance?” you asked. It was his turn to blush.

“Fred and Angelina were all over each other, and Lee had found someone to dance with also, so I was kind of left alone. I wasn’t really sure what to do and tried looking for you, but your friends said you were running late, so I just decided to wait out there for you instead of standing awkwardly inside,” he explained. You beamed at him. Something about him looking for you and wanting to wait for you made you feel warm and happy. You spotted your friends sitting at a table and dragged George over to them. 

“Yay, you made it!!” Brooke said. 

“Yeah we didn’t know if we’d ever see you,” Steffi said jokingly. 

“Where’s Tiffany?” you asked. 

“Look at the dance floor,” Brooke motioned. Looking closer, you realized Tiffany was dancing with Neville. You grinned, happy to see them both looking so happy. You laughed when you saw Ginny and Gabby doing exaggerated ballroom dancing movements together, glad Gabby was making friends. 

“Well you’re right on time Y/N, we were just about to go dance. Why don’t you and George join us?” Steffi suggested. You shot her a glare, she knew you hated formal dancing. Before you could reply, her and Brooke ran off next to Ginny and Gabby, joining in their dramatic dancing. 

“Seems like your friends think you want to dance with me,” George smirked.

“Nope, not at all. I wasn’t lying when I told you I hate ballroom dancing,” you quickly responded. 

“Well I think it’s time to get over that hatred,” he declared. 

“Make me,” you shot back before thinking. He just grinned at you, then grabbed your arm and quite literally dragged you out on the dance floor. After you struggling and trying to get off the floor, unsuccessfully, you groaned,

“Fine Weasley, you get one dance.” He made a small cheering sound then stepped closer to you. 

“Do you know where to put your hands?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah, I took lessons in 4th grade. Americans have this thing called junior assembly where they make kids go and learn ballroom dancing. I despised it, but I think I remember some things,” you explained as you put your left hand on his shoulder and your right in his hand. You quickly started to get nervous after that, worried you would mess up or look ridiculous. George leaned in and whispered in your ear,

“Do you need me to go over the steps?” You shivered as his words tickled your ear, and you nodded. He then walked you through how to do a simple box step. You started to move, but you kept messing up. Without saying anything, he began to lightly squeeze your right hand when you were supposed to step to the right and tap on your waist with his left when you were supposed to step to the left. These touches made your stomach flutter, but they definitely helped you figure out the dance. After a couple seconds of solid movement George whispered again,

“Do you want to look up from your feet now?” 

“Sorry, I just really didn’t want to step on your feet or mess up,” you confessed as you looked up sheepishly. You locked eyes with George and sent him a small smile before stumbling a bit.

“I think we got it now, don’t you?” he reassured as he righted the both of you. You nodded your head, but you were still worried about messing up. You were pretty sure he noticed how tense you were because he quickly launched into a story of McGonagall teaching everyone how to dance and choosing Ron to be her partner. You laughed and felt a weight lift off your chest as you focused more on George’s words than what could possibly go wrong. After the story, you somehow started playing a game where you looked at the other couples and tried to guess what they were thinking or saying. Mostly, it was just making up sentences to try to get the other laugh harder than they had before. Suddenly you looked around and realized that all your friends had sat back down at the table. 

“George, how many songs have we danced to?” you questioned. 

“Oh, I honestly lost count. Probably a bit more than the one I promised you,” he mumbled out.

“Definitely more than one, but it wasn’t bad at all. I think I’m going to sit back down with my friends though if that’s ok?” you said.

“Yeah for sure. I’m going to go grab some punch and try to find Fred. I can bring you some in a bit,” he offered. You nodded as you both walked off the dance floor and split up. You saw him start talking with Fred and Lee, who were standing by the punch bowl. 

“Wow Y/N, didn’t know you had that in you!” Tiffany exclaimed as you sat down. 

“What do you mean?” you asked.

“I think she means that you always said you couldn’t dance and you hated it, yet you danced with George to five songs straight,” Steffi suggested. You scoffed. Had it really been five songs?

“Easy to get carried away when you like someone,” Gabby said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

“Gabby! I told you I don’t have feelings for George!” you yelped, directing your eyes toward Ginny, hoping by some luck she hadn’t heard what Gabby said. Catching, your glance she said,

“Don’t worry Y/N. I won’t say anything. He’s too stupid to notice anything anyway.” 

“You guys looked very nice together, though,” Brooke stated. You saw George walking over with Fred, Angelina, Lee, and Lee’s date, and started panicking, worried that your friends would let something slip.

“He's coming over guys, let’s stop talking about this now,” you cautioned while shooting them all a warning glare. The group sat down when they reached your table, and George placed a glass of punch in front of you. You thanked him, then Fred started speculating about Hagrid and Madame who were dancing together, asking you guys for the inside scoop on her. The conversation soon became a guessing game about which teachers were seeing each other, resulting in a lot of laughing and some rather disgusting pairings. After a couple minutes, Dumbledore introduced the band that was playing. To your surprise, it was the Weird Sisters, a band you had wanted to see forever. This time, it was your turn to drag George onto the dance, rushing to reach the front like everyone else. You were squished between George and Tiffany, but you still jumped up and down with everyone else, having a blast. Eventually, you were worn out from all the singing, cheering, and jump dancing. You looked around and noticed your friends also looking a little worn out.

“Why don’t we go sit back down?” you yelled over the loud music. All your friends nodded and went to sit back at the table. Immediately, Fred started another conversation about which students at Hogwarts he figured were secretly dating each other. Everyone else joined in, and the conversation advanced from there.

“Does Fred always like gossip this much?” you whispered to George, who was sitting next to you.

“Oh yeah, he’s a drama queen. He lives for that kinda stuff,” George replied seriously. You laughed and turned back to listen to Fred’s and everyone else’s theories. As the night went on, the conversations slowed as people went to go dance for a bit then came back to sit down. You had ended up dancing again with Tiffany, Brooke, and Steffi, as well as a very dramatized slow dance with Gabby. For some reason, she loved doing that and making fun of the other kids who were slow dancing very seriously. You were pleased she was enjoying herself. Time passed quickly and soon Dumbledore was announcing that the last song would be playing while you were sitting at the table chatting with Fleur, who had finally gotten a break from her date and all the other attention. You felt a tap on your shoulder and turned around to see George standing there. 

“How about one last dance?” he asked you simply. You nodded, excused yourself from your conversation, and took his hand as you two walked to the dance floor. It seemed like most people had dropped the ballroom stance, so you just put your arms around his neck like you noticed others were doing, and George placed his hands on your waist. 

“You know George, this wasn’t as terrible as I thought it was going to be,” you admitted. 

“Hah, I knew you would say that. All I had to do was convince you to try dancing. You’re welcome,” he said. You just rolled your eyes, and laid your head on his chest, feeling suddenly very tired. The two of you swayed in comfortable silence until the song ended. As you pulled away from George, you realized there weren’t many people who had stayed, including your friends. 

“Great, they ditched me,” you muttered. 

“Hey, I can walk you back to the rooms if you’d like,” George proposed. 

“Alright, let’s go,” you agreed. You both walked slowly back to your room, him holding your heels because you’d taken them off in the middle of the night when your feet started hurting. You were cracking jokes about the events of that night and some of the less fashionable clothing choices you’d seen, like Ron’s robes, when you reached the Beauxbatons rooms. 

“Thanks for making me dance tonight,” you blurted, “and thanks for walking me through how to do it again.”

“No problem. It was my pleasure getting to see your clumsy ass try to dance,” he grinned. You smacked him in the shoulder, then grabbed your shoes from his hand. You gave him a quick hug and decided at the last second to give him a kiss on the cheek as you pulled away. 

“Thanks again for tonight George,” you added as you rushed into your room and closed your door. Oh my god, you just kissed George Weasley on the cheek. What was happening?


	9. Bad Hair Day & Those Damn Weasley Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am going to murder those damn Weasley twins,” you declared angrily, watching your hair change from purple to a fiery red. Storming straight out of your rooms and directly into the Gryffindor common room, you only stopped to ask Ron where his brothers were when you saw him sitting on the couch with Harry and Hermione. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> The twins decided it was time to get you back for your earlier prank, but did they take it too far?

The second task was in a couple weeks and to say you were even more nervous than you were when the first task was happening is an understatement. You were trying to figure out what exactly the purpose of the egg that the champions received in the first task was. What the hell was Fleur supposed to do with a giant gold screeching egg? You had been sitting by the Black Lake for a while, hoping the fresh air would help your mind focus on an answer, when you hear familiar voices getting closer to you. Of course, the twins had decided to pop up just when you were trying to focus. 

“Hey Y/N. What’s up?” George asked casually sitting in front of you while Fred ruffled your hair and sat next to you. You shot Fred a quizzical look. When did ruffling your hair become a thing?

“Just thinking about the egg Fleur got and the next task. I’m trying to help her, but I really can’t figure it out. What are you guys doing out here?” you asked, moving on from your confusion. 

“We saw you sitting out here by the lake and decided to come say hi real quick,” Fred chirped. 

“That’s nice of you guys. Sorry, I’m a bit distracted at the moment,” you apologized. 

“I don’t know if this would help, but I overheard Harry telling Ron about taking the egg to a bathroom at lunch,” George offered. 

“Oh wow, thanks George! That actually helps a bunch,” you exclaimed excitedly as you quickly got up. “I have to go tell Fleur. Sorry for the short talk. See you later! Thanks again!” you shouted back at them as you began quickly walking to your rooms, hoping Fleur would be there. As soon as you saw her you started explaining about what George had heard, but she was just looking at you strangely.

“What’s wrong? I thought this would help?” you cautiously asked.

“Ummmm well thank you for telling me about the egg, but Cedric actually just told me a little bit ago as well. More importantly though, what’s wrong with your hair?” she questioned. 

“What are you talking about?” you murmured before turning around to find a mirror. You gasped when you found that your hair was bright yellow, then your hair turned dark purple. What the hell was happening? 

“I don’t know what’s going on Fleur. I didn’t do anyth-” you stopped talking when you realised. Who was the only other person to touch your hair today besides you? Fred Weasley. 

“I am going to murder those damn Weasley twins,” you declared angrily, watching your hair change from purple to a fiery red. Storming straight out of your rooms and directly into the Gryffindor common room, you only stopped to ask Ron where his brothers were when you saw him sitting on the couch with Harry and Hermione. 

“I think they’re in their room,” Ron stated.

“Could you please go and get them for me?” you asked as calmly and politely as possible, but you knew your hair was still flaming red. Harry and Hermione looked concerned as Ron went to go get his brothers, but they decided not to say anything. You were grateful for that; not knowing how you would react if they mentioned your hair. In a couple seconds Ron was returning to the room with the two boys walking suspiciously slow behind him.

“Y/N! What brings you here? I like your hair!” Fred said innocently. 

“Hi boys, great to see you again. We need to talk,” you said sarcastically at first then became deadly serious. Your tone seemed to take George and Fred back a bit, and they followed you as you walked from the common room out to the courtyard. 

“I brought you out here so that I could do this without anyone hearing…” you started as they shot each other nervous looks. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR, DICKWADS?” you yelled. They both flinched before George started to explain,

“We decided to go off of your hair dye prank and do something to get you back.”

“Why is it changing color?” you immediately questioned.

“Well, we wanted to go a bit further than just hair dye, so we made a potion where your hair will change colors depending on your mood,” Fred stated bluntly. 

“What?? My mood?” you asked, raising your voice again. “Do you guys not see how shitty this is?!”

“It’s just color changing hair. What’s the big deal?” Fred shrugged. 

“The big deal is that everyone will be able to see how I’m feeling at all times. Imagine if everyone could basically tell what you were thinking at all times,” you scolded.

“We’re sorry Y/N. We didn’t realize how much this violated your privacy,” George said. For what it’s worth, he seemed honest and like he truly felt bad. Fred also seemed sorry, but he also wasn’t hiding how good he felt about finally getting to prank you back.

“It’s a good prank guys. I know I will be able to laugh about it later, but I need to go walk off my anger for now,” you stated with an icy voice. You quickly walked away from the boys and back to the lake. You stayed at the lake for what must’ve been at least half an hour as you tested out your hair. After running through all the emotions you could think of and seeing your corresponding hair color, you had cooled down enough to walk back to the castle. When you entered the courtyard, you were surprised to see George sitting leaning against the entryway with his eyes closed. You were relieved that Fred wasn’t there. As much as you had grown to love hanging out with the guy, you knew George took you a little more seriously and that was what you needed right now. It seemed like he was actually sleeping, so you sat across from him and shouted,

“Fire! Fire! Fire!” George was instantly up on his feet looking confused, and you laughed at his reaction. Serves him right. 

“Ha ha. Very funny Y/N,” George mocked, but he managed a smile. “It’s good to see you laughing. I was worried you were going to hate us forever for a second there. I’ve never seen you angry before. It was honestly terrifying,” he admitted. You grinned at him, but before you could reply, he asked curiously, 

“Did you figure out what emotion goes with what color? Your hair is yellow now. What does that mean?” You were surprised that he didn’t already know what the colors meant, guessing that he and Fred would have made that a specific part of the potion. Nevertheless, you answered,

“I’m pretty sure yellow means happy or excited.”

“What about green. That’s what it’s changed to,” he added.

“That one was tricky, but I think it’s when I’m feeling calm or kind of neutral. Before you ask, I’ll just tell you the other colors I found. Purple means I’m confused or nervous, blue is sad, pink is embarrassed or bashful, red is definitely angry, and orange is annoyed. There weren’t any others that came up when I was testing,” you explained. George hummed in acknowledgement. 

“I went by the kitchen this morning, and the elves said we won’t be allowed to be in there anymore,” George blurted. You furrowed your eyebrows, confused as to why not and as to why George was bringing this up now. “It works! Your hair turned purple then sad. That’s confused and sad, right?” he laughed. You rolled your eyes.

“No shit it works. Did you just make that up?” you grumbled.

“Yeah I did. Just wanted to test it out,” he grinned sheepishly, then added seriously, “I see what you mean though about how sucky it is to essentially be an open book. I mean I could see everything you felt just from that one sentence. I am actually really sorry.”

“It’s alright. I was expecting something in retaliation from you guys, and this is you just getting me back. It’s gonna kind of stink to deal with, but I’m not super pissed about it anymore,” you admitted. 

“Good, I’m glad. It’s also nice to see that you can talk about it without your hair turning bright red,” he chuckled. You looked down and noticed the ends of your hair were green.

“How long is this going to last anyway,” you questioned.

“It should only last 4, maybe 5 days at the longest,” George said reassuringly, but a week seemed like a hell of a long time to you.

“Alright then,” you sighed. You realized that it was almost dinner time and George helped you off the floor. The two of you began walking to the Great Hall and when you reached the doors, George said,

“Sorry again about the prank. We really meant it to be harmless.”

“Stop apologizing George. I already told you it’s okay. Besides, just you wait. I’ll get the both of you back soon enough,” you said ominously as you walked through the doors and to your table, trying to ignore the odd looks you got. You laughed when you looked back and saw George’s nervous expression. You had meant every word you had said though. Fred and George would get what was coming to them.


	10. A New Hat & Breakfast Howler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’d seen firsthand some of Molly Weasley’s not so pretty creations, but the hat was all shades of blue with braided strings hanging down from the sides. You would definitely be wearing this knitted cap often. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~  
>  Ms. Weasley gets wind of the prank the twins pulled on you and goes full mom mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter, kind of a filler, but I thought it would be nice to get more involved with some other Weasleys. Like always, thanks for reading :)

It had been 8 days since the twins had pulled the prank resulting in your hair color changing to match your mood. George had told you that your hair should’ve gone back to normal a couple days ago, but you’d pretty much lost hope that you’d get your nice Y/HC back ever again. The twins have been known to mess up their positions every now and then. The week had been a long one. You’d received a lot of teasing from your friends, but if anyone else said a word, they were quick to defend you. The teachers had kindly asked you to wear some sort of head covering so that you weren’t too distracting to the other students. Fleur and Luna had found you some really pretty headscarves in Hogsmeade for you to wear, so you wouldn’t have to be stuck wearing the Beauxbatons’ hat, which you found kind of ugly. You’d honestly gotten pretty used to it and better at ignoring any rude comments. Currently, you were eating breakfast with Luna, Gabby, and Fleur, and you could see that the ends of your hair under the blue patterned scarf were a neutral green. Suddenly, a howler came flying into the Great Hall and stalled in front of the twins who were sitting in your line of sight at the Gryffindor table. You heard a shrill women’s voice screech,

“Fred and George Weasley! What were you thinking? Pranking that poor Beauxbatons girl by making her hair change colors? You’re supposed to be representing Hogwarts and the Weasley family! If I hear another incident like this happens, I will personally show up to Hogwarts, and humiliate you in front of all of your friends. I knitted her this hat to wear to cover her head, and you two must give it to her immediately and send her my apologies. I also expect you two to apologize…” the howler paused for a second, seemingly catching it’s breath. Then it turns to Ginny and says in a calm voice, “Ginny dear, thank you for bringing this to my attention. Have a good day.” The howler then tore itself up, leaving Fred and George red faced. The howler had been heard across the entire hall and even though the howler, whose voice you only could assume came from one Mrs.Weasley, had promised humiliation, the twins already seemed plenty embarrassed as everyone in the hall laughed. You decided to yell across the tables,

“Hey Fred and George, do you guys have something for me?” The laughter only increased when they sheepishly stood up and brought you the hat.

“I think this is for you,” George said, face bright red but trying to make a joke still. 

“Thanks guys, I love it,” you grinned as you took the hat. You weren’t lying either. You’d seen firsthand some of Molly Weasley’s not so pretty creations, but the hat was all shades of blue with braided strings hanging down from the sides. You would definitely be wearing this knitted cap often. The boys walked back to their seats, and you continued with your meal. After breakfast, you caught up with Ginny.

“Hey Ginny! Thanks for telling your mom about the prank. It was great seeing your brothers get knocked down a peg or two,” you expressed. 

“No problem! It was really my pleasure. Sometimes their egos need to be checked for the sake of everyone,” she teased.

“I agree. Could you send this letter back to your mom whenever you get the chance? I wanted to thank her for chewing out the boys and the hat. If that’s ok? If not, that’s also fine,” you rambled on a bit, hoping she would say yes.

“Of course! I’m sure mom would be really happy to hear back from you,” Ginny gushed. 

“Thanks Ginny, I’ll see you around,” you waved goodbye to her as you walked to your first class of the day. You had a smile on your face the whole day. Molly Weasley had knitted you a hat. You’d never had anything homemade like that. The Weasleys were an interesting bunch for sure.


	11. Bullies & Pointed Wands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had come out of the library around ten and figured that there wouldn't be a lot of people still out, but the shuffling and whispering behind you proved you wrong. You quickened your pace and turned down a hallway, hoping to lose whoever was following you, but before you knew it, you felt Ms.Weasley’s cap being ripped off your head.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Not everyone at Hogwarts has taken kindly to the new arrivals. Unfortunately, you run into some of these people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt a little silly writing this because it felt a bit dramatic, but I hope that you guys still like it! If you have any notes, plz let me know :)

You were walking back to your room after staying late in the library to study for a couple tests you had later in the week, when you first heard the footsteps behind you. It had been a little over two weeks since the twins pranked you, and you were beginning to wonder if the potion would ever wear off. You had gotten pretty used to it, but you still didn’t like having your emotions on display for basically everyone to see. You had come out of the library around ten and figured that there wouldn't be a lot of people still out, but the shuffling and whispering behind you proved you wrong. You quickened your pace and turned down a hallway, hoping to lose whoever was following you, but before you knew it, you felt Ms.Weasley’s cap being ripped off your head.

“Ow, what the hell?” You yelled as you turned around to face the person who had pulled harshly on your hat and hair. You were met with two girls who looked about your age but neither wore their house colors.

“Give me that back,” you shouted as you reached for the hat they held out in front of you. You were quickly turning angry and could tell that your hair was turning a bright flaming red to match. 

“Shut up. You look ridiculous,” the taller one just laughed. 

“This hat is horrendous. Who made it for you? Your mom? And don’t get me started on your ugly ass hair” the other one sneered. You decided this fight wasn’t worth it and started to walk away, but as soon as you pushed your way through them, one grabbed your wrist while the other threw you against the wall. Groaning as you hit the wall, you tried to push yourself off again. The shorter one quickly drew her wand and held it against your throat, forcing you to stay still. Of course, when you reached down for your wand, you realized you had left it in your room this morning. 

“Why are you doing this? I literally did nothing to you, and it’s not like my hair is my choice. I got pranked,” you rasped out.

“We know all about who you are and what happened to your hair. The stupid Weasley twins did that. You should know better than to hang out with those poor filthy blood traitors,” the taller one hissed. With that remark, you tried to flail out your arms or legs, hoping to land a hit on one of them, but that only resulted with the wand being pushed further into your neck, leaving a burning sensation. 

“You need to learn your place. A stupid Beauxbatons girl should not be drawing this much attention to herself,” the one holding her wand at your throat spat at you.

“Shut up. You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about. Leave the Weasleys and Beauxbatons out of whatever your problem is,” you croaked out. 

“I think you should be the one shutting up. You’re not in any position to be talking right now,” the taller girl snapped back as she twisted your wrist further. 

“Look at that, her hair changed. Black and white now. What does that mean, huh?” the shorter one remarked. Black and white? Neither of those colors had come up before. You couldn’t focus with the pain from your twisted wrist, your head since it hit the wall when they pushed you, and the wand at your throat. 

“Please, just leave me alone,” you whispered, while wondering when they would just let you be. Suddenly, you heard voices coming down the other end of the hallway. Before the girls could react, you screamed for help.

“I recognize that voice, hurry!” You heard someone shout. It sounded like George, but your head was pounding too much to really be sure. Shortly after, you heard footsteps pounding down the hall as George, Fred, Harry, and Ron ran up to the three of you. Without hesitation, Harry shouted expelliarmus at the shorter girl who had been holding the wand at your throat and George was sending a stupify to both of them. 

“Fred, go and get Mcgonagall and tell her what happened. Ron and Harry stay with these two maniacs. I’m going to get Y/N to the hospital ward as soon as possible,” George barked these orders at the boys before going over to where you were slumped against the wall. He grabbed your waist and held you up as the two of you walked quickly. You noticed blood dripping down onto your clothes and the floor. When had your nose started bleeding? You arrived at the hospital ward and were met immediately with Madam Pomfrey, who helped George carry you onto one of the nearby beds.

“Oh dear, what happened?” she questioned calmly.

“It’s a long story,” you sighed. 

“How about you start with telling me where it hurts the most,” she suggested. 

“First, my wrist. It was twisted pretty bad. Then my head, I hit it against the wall. And lastly, my throat feels really sore from where the wand was pointed,” you murmured. She raised her eyes at the wand part, looking more concerned than before. Sensing you didn’t want to talk, she went to work healing instead. 

“Now the healing shouldn’t hurt, but you might feel some slight discomfort with your throat and wrist as I try to fix those. It seems you’ve sustained a concussion from hitting your head on the wall,” you immediately grabbed George’s hand with your good hand when she went to work on your wrist. The way she was bending it was quite uncomfortable, but squeezing his hand gave you some relief.

“Mr. Weasley. As I am doing this, do you mind writing down what happened on this form?” she asked as she snapped a form and quill into existence in front of him. He looked to you and questioned softly,

“Y/N, would you mind telling me what happened?” Your voice was still horse from the wand, but you launched into the story anyway. Telling both him and Pomfrey exactly what happened. The only time you had to stop was when George snapped the quill after you told them what the girls said about the Weasleys.

“Better to take your anger out on the quill than Ms.Y/LN’s hand Mr. Weasley,” Pomfrey just chuckled as George flushed, and she brought him a new quill. You launched back into the story and finished feeling rather tired. 

“Madam Pomfrey, is it normal for me to feel drowsy,” you asked.

“Healing does have that side effect. I’d recommend you lay down and take a nap. Don’t worry about the concussion, I fixed that right up,” she hummed as she walked away to go find some more healing potions. You still were holding onto George’s hand. 

“Are you ok? You haven’t said a word since you told Fred, Ron, and Harry what to do,” you pointed out.

“Am I ok? I should be asking you that! You basically got the shit beat out of you because of something Fred and I did and your association with us,” he said with a shaky voice. 

“George, it’s not your fault at all, and I didn’t get the shit beaten out of me you idiot. I just got a little bruised,” you shrugged, while rubbing your thumb across the back of his hand, hoping it would calm him down. He took a couple deep breaths then mentioned,

“Y/N they specifically told you that they were doing this because you were drawing attention to yourself by hanging out with us and what we did to your hair. How could this not be our fault?”

“Because George, it’s their fault that they felt that way. It was all them. I just happened to be the one drawing attention, but it could have been anyone that they chose to target. Stop blaming yourself,” you ordered. 

“Ok, ok,” he deflated. You pulled him into a hug and whispered,

“Thank you for helping me. I don’t know what I would do without you,” into his ear. He just hugged you tighter. After a minute or two, he helped you lay back onto the bed and you closed your eyes. 

“George, what color is my hair?” you quietly asked. 

“It’s back to normal Y/N,” he replied. 

“The girls said it was black and white. Was that the way it was when you found me?” you questioned him again.

“Yeah it was. As Pomfrey healed you, the color seemed to slowly leave your hair and you were left with just Y/HC,” he once again responded. 

“Strange. I think they meant I was feeling fear or pain. I’d never tried testing those before,” you mumbled tiredly.

“It’s ok Y/N. You’re safe now. You can go to bed,” George whispered. You hummed and took one last look at his worried face before closing your eyes. You fell asleep in the hospital bed still holding onto George’s hand.


	12. Waking Up & Worried Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m glad you came back. I feel a lot safer,” you said in a sarcastic tone, but truth be told, you meant it. George seemed to see right through you as he just grinned and extended his arm for you to take. Holding onto his arm, you both walked quietly back to your room in a comfortable silence.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> You're released from the hospital ward and George escorts you back to your room. There's also a surprise waiting for you in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know if anyone reads these notes but feel free to comment or leave feedback. I want to know how many kudos is normal for the amount of reads I have (am I doing a bad job?), so if you're an ao3 expert please let me know lol. Thanks again for reading!

For a second, you thought you were back in that carriage arriving at Hogwarts that first day when you woke up to the sound of Madame Olympe’s booming voice once more. 

“Monsieur Dumbledore, I demand you have the students that attacked Y/N expelled,” she shouted exasperatedly. 

“Madame Olympe, I promise you we already have. Professor Mcgonogall is escorting the girls off the premises and to their parents as we speak,” Dumbledore briskly replied. You slowly opened your eyes. It was still dark out and the lights of the hospital ward were dimmed, but you heard soft voices all around you. You glanced to the right and saw Hermione, Brooke, Steffi, Tiffany, and Fleur deep in conversation about who knows what. Looking down, you saw Ginny, Gabby, and Luna on the floor doing what looked like a braid train. You then darted your eyes to the right and saw Fred, Ron, and Harry passing around a ball of medical gauze like a quaffle and laughing at whatever joke Fred had just made. George was still holding your hand, but his body was turned toward the boys, so he could join in their conversation. You smiled and squeezed George’s hand. He turned to you, face full of surprise and happiness.

“Welcome back sleeping beauty,” he teased. The others began to realize you were awake and crowded around you bombarding you with questions about how you felt and other not so kind statements about the girls who cornered you. 

“It’s nice to see you too guys,” you said loudly to quiet them down. With that, Dumbledore walked over and spoke,

“Ms. Y/LN, I’m glad to see you’re awake and feeling better. Mr. Weasley told us all what happened, and I cannot apologize enough for the actions of my students. I assure you, you will never have to deal with them again.”

“Thank you headmaster,” you responded, not really sure what else to say. You slowly sat up, George and Fleur helping you. Then Gabby pushed Fleur away and gave you a giant hug. Pretty soon, it seemed like everyone was giving you and each other a hug, even Ron and Harry. The ward that had felt so cold to you before, was now the warmest place you’d ever been, everyone was happy. 

“You’re up! Wonderful! Maybe these hooligans will finally leave my ward, it’s nearly one in the morning” Madam Pomfrey exclaimed when she finally walked over to all the commotion. “I need to do some final checks on Ms. Y/LN then she will be free to go back to her room and onto activities as normal. You all must leave, so I can focus,” she added. Everyone grumbled and hesitated.

“Madam Pomfrey said it’s time for you to go,” Dumbledore repeated. At Dumbledore’s words, everyone scrambled out of the hall, but George still remained at your side holding your hand.

“Including you Mr.Weasley,” Dumbledore declared. George stood up with a sigh and gave you another quick hug. 

“I’ll be back, wait for me,” George whispered in your ear before turning and walking out the doors. You turned your attention back to Pomfrey as Madame Olympe came over and started talking to you about the incident. She was worried you’d want to return home to Beauxbatons, but you assured her that you wanted to stay at Hogwarts. She smiled and wished you well then left. 

“All right, you are good to go. Take it easy though! Don’t get into any more trouble. I know that can be hard with the Weasley twins,” she joked lightly, shooting you a wink. You grinned and thanked her for all her help, then walked out the doors. 

“Boo!” someone shouted. You screamed and immediately went to punch where the voice came from. 

“Ouch, nice hit,” George winced as he came out of the hallway next to you rubbing his arm.

“Gosh George you scared the crap out of me!” You scolded. 

“Yeah, I probably should’ve thought that one through. Scaring you while waiting in a dark hallway after what just happened was not my best plan,” he said guiltily as he rubbed the back of his next. 

“Oh whatever, it’s fine now. I assume you’re here to walk me back to my room?” you questioned cheekily.

“Good guess. I ummm, well I, I just want to make sure you're safe,” George stuttered.

“I appreciate that. How did you get Dumbledore to let you come back though?” you asked. 

“I told him that I forgot my robes. I don’t think he believed me for a second, but I think he realized that I’d   
keep making excuses to come back, so he let me go,” George reasoned. 

“I’m glad you came back. I feel a lot safer,” you said in a sarcastic tone, but truth be told, you meant it. George seemed to see right through you as he just grinned and extended his arm for you to take. Holding onto his arm, you both walked quietly back to your room in a comfortable silence. When you reached your room you pointed out,

“I’m glad my hair is back to normal now.”

“Hmmm, I don’t know. I kind of liked some of the colors,” George pretended to ponder. You shoved his shoulder then pulled him in for another hug, softly saying,

“Thanks again for everything. For stopping them and staying with me,” in his ear. 

“No problem. I hope you realize that you have a habit of hugging me while saying thank you,” George whispered back. You laughed as you pulled away, remembering all the times you’ve done the same thing before. 

“Got a problem with that Weasley?” you mocked.

“No, not at all,” he held up his hands in surrender before adding, “I’m really glad you’re okay,” in a more serious tone. 

“Me too,” you grinned back, shooting him a wink before turning around and walking back into your room, where you were met with your doting friends wanting to hear you tell the story of what happened from you. You rehashed all the details and everyone went to bed late that night. The next day, you were excused from your classes, so you spent most of the day laying in bed taking a much needed break. You couldn’t believe when dinner was introduced. Hamburgers, hotdogs, chicken fingers, french fries, and all of your other favorite American foods. Looking up from your meal, you saw George smiling at you. You mouthed out “what did you do?” He came over and sat across from you, explaining, 

“I may have gone to the kitchen this morning to ask the elves to whip up a batch of your favorite chocolate chip cookies to make you feel better. When I told them what happened, they insisted on making this dinner for you instead.”

“It’s amazing! It’s all my favorite foods and my comfort foods whenever I’m feeling homesick. I have to thank them after dinner! I can’t wait to try everything!” you exclaimed excitedly. 

“I still managed to get these for you,” George sneakily stated as he pulled a container of chocolate chip cookies out from under his robes. “Don’t tell anyone though. They only made them for you,” he whispered with mock seriousness. 

“George, you’re the best,” you laughed as you took the cookies. He went to sit back down at the Gryffindor table while you ate the best meal you’ve probably ever had. After, you took out the container of cookies. Just as you were about to take a bite, you noticed George looking at you. You stood up and walked over.

“Want to share?” you asked as you sat next to him.

“I was hoping you would ask that,” he smiled brightly as he took a cookie from the container. You both laughed and grinned at each other as you took a bite. Chocolate chip cookies weren’t the only thing making you feel better in that moment.


	13. The Second Task & Raised Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, It’s ok. I’ll help you look for her,” George offered as he pulled your hands away from your face so that you could look at him. You started to say thanks when you were interrupted by Dumbeldore’s booming voice announcing the task. When you heard him explain that there was something valuable to each person at the bottom of the lake, you wondered what could possibly be down there for Fleur.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> It's the second task, but where the hell is Gabby?

You’d recovered almost immediately from the “incident” as all your friends were calling it, but that didn’t stop them from being a little too overprotective of you the past week, especially the twins. Well more like, especially George. He had written to his mom about what happened, and she sent you back a scarf and gloves as soon as possible. It made you feel a bit spoiled, but you were grateful nonetheless. Everyone had their attention turned elsewhere today though because it was the morning of the second task. Your nerves were back again in full force. While you had helped Fleur to find a method of breathing underwater, you both were still unsure of what exactly would lay in wait for her at the bottom of the lake. You were also nervous because you hadn’t seen Gabby at all the whole morning. You decided to head down to the docks early and wait for Gabby there, but Fleur actually ended up coming down before you saw any sight of Gabby.

“Fleur I don’t want to make you any more anxious than you already are, but I haven’t seen Gabby the whole day. Do you know where she is? I don’t want her to miss the boats,” you spoke quickly, not wanting to make Fleur late. Fleur responded calmly,

“Oh I forgot to tell you, Madame said she needed to talk with Gabby and the both of them would meet us at the lake.”

“Hmm kind of weird, but at least we know where she is now,” you hummed thoughtfully. 

“I have to go. I’ll meet you on the platforms before it starts though. I’ll need some moral support,” she winked before stepping into one of the boats, which quickly started rowing toward the platforms.

“Hey Y/N, thanks for waiting for us!” you heard Tiffany’s voice ring from behind you. You turned around and saw Tiffany, Brooke, Steffi, and Luna walking toward you. 

“Took you guys long enough,” you retorted. The five of you clambered into one of the rowboats and set off.

“Hey Y/N, don’t worry about Fleur,” Brooke reassured you, realizing your nerves were growing again.

“Yeah and I’m sure Gabby will turn up,” Steffi added. 

“I can tell it’s going to be a good day Y/N. No need to worry,” Luna said. You just nodded your head and focused on reaching the platforms. When you all reached the stands, you went to find Fleur and Gabby, but again, you were just met with Fleur. 

“Y/N, I’m starting to kind of freak out. Where is Gabby?” she whispered as to not draw attention to her panicked state. 

“Don’t worry I will find Madame and ask her about it. You need to focus on the task. I think you need to start getting ready” you noted as you realized the other contestants were getting ready. You gave her a big hug and wished her luck, then stuck to your word and went to search for Madame or Gabby. After a couple minutes with no luck, you found yourself standing next to the twins and Ginny.

“Oh thank god, people I know finally. Have you guys seen Gabby anywhere?” you asked breathlessly.

“No, can’t say I have,” George replied with a concerned tone.

“Me either,” said Fred. 

“I haven’t. I also haven’t seen Ron or Hermione either,” Ginny chimed in. You groaned in frustration and worry, rubbing your face with your hands. 

“Hey, It’s ok. I’ll help you look for her,” George offered as he pulled your hands away from your face so that you could look at him. You started to say thanks when you were interrupted by Dumbeldore’s booming voice announcing the task. When you heard him explain that there was something valuable to each person at the bottom of the lake, you wondered what could possibly be down there for Fleur. Pretty soon, you pieced it together and realized Gabby was at the bottom. You were pissed. 

“I need to find Madame now,” you spat icely. You began walking to find her, not expecting George to follow, but you felt a tug on your hand and when you turned around, he was there.

“You don’t have to come with me you know,” you said quickly before you kept walking.

“I want to help. It’s Gabby and Ron and Hermione. I want to know what’s up as much as you do,” he insisted. Shortly after that you spotted Madame and approached her. 

“Tell me you did not let them put Gabby at the bottom of the lake,” you snapped. 

“Y/N, you know I didn’t have any choice. We know she’s safe for sure,” Madame reassured. 

“She is an eleven year old girl! Stuck underwater! What if something goes wrong?” you shouted, not able to hold back your anger. 

“Ms.Y/LN do not raise your voice at me. I understand you’re upset, but I am still your headmaster,” she returned with force. You opened your mouth to say something that wouldn’t have been very nice again, but before you could, George interjected,

“Thank you Madame. We will be going now to support Fleur,” and he quickly pulled you away. 

“George what the hell was that for?” you asked, now upset with Madame and George. 

“I could tell you were going to say something that would get you in trouble. No one needs that right now, especially Gabby,” he soothingly said. You huffed but felt immediately started to feel more calm as he rubbed your arm. He was right. 

“Thank you. I may have reacted a little harshly,” you admitted. 

“A little?” he laughed. “How about we go down with the rest of the Beauxbatons girls to cheer on Fleur,” he then suggested. 

“Sounds good,” you breathed out shakily, clamping down the last of your anger. On your way down to the bottom level, you suddenly heard lots of noise then Dumbledore’s booming voice exclaiming that Fleur was disqualified. You quickly sped up and pushed through the crowd to make your way to Fleur, passing by your friends who shot you sympathetic looks. 

“Fleur oh my god. What happened? Are you ok?” you exclaimed as you hugged her tightly. 

“I don’t really know. I got caught on something or by something then my air bubble burst, and I had to come back up,” she explained. 

“What about Gabby?” you asked. She paled and shook her head, not able to say anything else. This is exactly what you were worried about, something going wrong. You felt your anger creeping back, but your anxiety was overwhelming. What could you say to her?

“It’s going to be ok. Madame promised me she would be safe no matter what,” George reaffirmed from behind you. Fleur seemed to regain some color at that, but you weren’t reassured. Despite that, you gave George a thankful look before turning back to watch the water, holding tightly onto Fleur with your right hand. You felt George’s hand slip into your other. Soon after, Cedric, Cho, Viktor, and Hermione surfaced, and your anxiety doubled. Intently watching the water, you saw two more figures come up. Looking closer you realized it was Gabby and Ron. 

“Oh thank god,” you sighed with relief. Everyone started cheering and you gave Fleur and hug before turning and giving George an even bigger one. 

“I told you it would be ok,” he teased. Things moved in a blur after that. Harry flew out of the water, the winners were announced, and you had given thanks and hugs to Ron, Harry, and pretty much everyone around you because you were so relieved. You boarded the boats with Gabby, Fleur, and your Beauxbatons friends, exhausted after the long day you’d all had. When you arrived back at Hogwarts, you heard the twins ahead of you making fun of Harry’s “moral fiber” Rolling your eyes and smiling fondly, you threw your arms around Fleur and Gabby and walked with them back to the castle. Today was interesting, intense, upsetting, and so much more. Thank god it was over.


	14. Rainy Days & Transfigurations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s alright, no one gets it perfectly immediately. Just try again,” George reassured. You tried a couple more times. First the shoe grew a beak, then a tail, and then George had to catch it after it had started flying around blindly the next time. After getting it back to normal, he laid it down in front of you. Before he could say anything, you shot one last spell at it out of frustration, resulting only in a pile of feathers. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> You really need help with transfigurations and who better to help than George Weasley?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, almost 800 hits that's insane!! This fic is going to take place up through the war just to let you guys know! I've already started writing about the next year and after that, and I would love to hear any more ideas about what to write. I hope you're all enjoying it!! :))

Hogwarts was supposed to be the safest place possible in the wizarding world, but after the first two tasks and now Bart Crouch Sr.’s death, you were beginning to worry that it wasn’t as safe as you thought. It was currently pouring outside, the weather matching everyone’s moods. When Barty Crouch’s body was found, Dumbeldore canceled classes for the next couple days and declared that students must stay in their rooms unless necessary and travel with a buddy if they do leave their rooms. You and your friends decided to use this mandate to your advantage, inviting Ginny, Hermione, and Luna over to the Beauxbatons rooms for a girls day, You’d all spent the day playing games, telling stories, eating treats, and maybe gossiping a little. Currently, you were laying in your bed laughing as Hermione told you all about an embarrassing incident she had with Krum while Fleur painted your nails with some silver nailpolish. Suddenly, there wasa light knock on the door. 

“Y/N, I think it’s for you!!” Tiffany said in a sing-song voice as she opened the door. You leaned over and saw George standing in the doorway holding a picnic basket, and he gave you a quick wave. You jumped up and went to talk to him outside the room. As you closed the door, you asked,

“George, what are you doing here alone? You’re going to get in trouble if any teachers catch you.”

“Well I thought that since no one is really able to do much right now, we might go practice for Transfigurations. That’s kind of the only subject we haven’t gone over. I also may have brought some cookies” he grinned. You hummed thoughtfully. You were enjoying your time with your friends, but George was right. He’d helped you with work for pretty much every class, except for Transfigurations. You’d been doing pretty well in that class, so you hadn’t really needed help but now it was getting more difficult for you to keep up. George knew that you had an exam coming up and was offering to help, so you ultimately decided to go with him.

“Sounds good George. Thanks for offering. Let me grab my books and some shoes, I’ll be right back,” you assured. You opened the door quickly and all your friends toppled out of the room. You raised your eyebrow at the pile of girls on the floor as you heard George stifle a laugh from behind you. It seems like they were all leaning against the door, maybe listening even. You cleared your throat and all your friends quickly got up, muttered their hellos to George, and dashed back into the room with you following quickly behind. 

“I’m going to study with George,” you briskly stated, shooting a small glare at all the girls. 

“Yes, we heard,” Steffi said smugly.

“Are you sure studying is all you’re going to be doing?” Gabby implied. 

“I’m going to prank you all one day, I swear,” you hissed as you slipped on your shoes and grabbed your books. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Brooke gasped.

“Have fun with George,” Hermione teased as you walked out of the room. George chose to not comment on your friends and led you up to the astronomy tower. 

“George, what about the rain?” you asked, remembering the open window of the tower. 

“It’s ok, it’s charmed to keep the weather out. I thought it might be nice to practice up there. I uhh, well I remember you mentioning how much you liked the rain one time,” he blushed. 

“Good memory,” you teased as you reached the top. You really did love it up there. The window gave a perfect view of Hogwarts covered in fog and rain. You turned back around from the window to find George had laid out a blanket. You shot him a quizzical look.

“What? I figured you want to be comfortable,” he shrugged as he sat down and patted the seat next to him, motioning for you to come sit. When you did so, he took off his shoe and set it in front of you. Again, you looked at him confused. He ordered, “turn my shoe into a dove and make it fly.”

“What?” you questioned. 

“Turn my shoe into a dove,” he restated. “That’s what your next test is on right? Turning objects into birds that can fly. The only way to get better is practice, so…” he trailed off. 

“Fine,” you huffed, turning toward the shoe he had laid out. 

“If you get it right, I’ll give you a cookie,” he offered, leaning in closer. You lightly elbowed him back and cast a spell on the shoe. It grew wings, then it stopped. 

“What the hell happened?” you groaned.

“It’s alright, no one gets it perfectly immediately. Just try again,” George reassured. You tried a couple more times. First the shoe grew a beak, then a tail, and then George had to catch it after it had started flying around blindly the next time. After getting it back to normal, he laid it down in front of you. Before he could say anything, you shot one last spell at it out of frustration, resulting only in a pile of feathers. 

“I don’t know what I'm doing wrong. How can I turn it into a pile of feathers but not a goddamn bird?” you cried angrily. 

“It’s okay, we are going to figure it out,” he said gently as he rubbed his hand against your back soothingly like he had done during the second task. “I think we need to try something new,” he added. “Transfigurations is really all about focus and believing you could do it, as cheesy as it sounds. When it gets really difficult for me, I breathe in for three seconds, think about what I need to do, breath out for three seconds, then cast the spell. It works for me, but I’m not sure how well it might work for you. Can’t hurt to try though,” he suggested, seeming a little embarrassed. 

“It’s better than anything we’ve tried already,” you sighed tiredly. Trying what he said, you pointed your wand at the shoe and cast. Holy shit, it worked. There was a white dove fluttering around the room. George laughed and grabbed it before transforming it back into a shoe and placing it back on his foot. 

“I think you deserve one of these,” George smiled as he pulled out the container of cookies he brought with. 

“Damn right I do,” you shot back as you pulled one out and took a big bite, grinning at him. 

“Let’s practice with something else now. We don’t really know what object Mcgonogall is going to choose,” George stated. You agreed and the two of you began picking different things for each other to transfigure. After you’d eaten all the cookies, you both laid back on the blanket, exhausted. Using so much magic really made you tired, and you were grateful you knew how to turn your textbooks into a pillow. The rain was pouring now, and the sound was really not helping your tired state.

“Thanks George,” you yawned, then added, “I feel like I’ve been thanking you a lot recently.”

“I like to help people. I like to help you,” he said sleepily. You guessed he was just as tired as he was. You suddenly awoke, face right next to George’s and legs intertwined. God, how did you get in this position? You remember a conversation vaguely, but you guessed that you must have drifted off with George soon following suit. Instead of getting up, you drifted off once more, too tired to move. Once again, you were waking up, but this time George was shaking you awake. He was sitting up to your side and you flushed remembering the position you were in before. You rubbed your eyes and stretched groggily, it was now dark outside and the rain had slowed to a drizzle. 

“Hey sleepy head, we need to go. We almost slept through dinner,” he croaked out, voice still riddled with sleep. You just nodded and stood up, unsure what to do with yourself and still a little out of it. He gathered up the blanket and the basket before taking your hand. The two of you walked like that until you reached the doors of the Great Hall and separated. You shot him a quick smile as you made your way to the Ravenclaw table where all your friends were already sitting. 

“You’re grinning like a fool,” Fleur said as you sat down. You just gave her a little shrug, the events from the afternoon replaying through your head. Your smile didn’t fade the whole night, though, no matter how many times your friends made fun of you.


	15. Sneaking In & Slytherins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We need to hide now,” you whisper-shouted to alert George and Fred. Fred immediately stepped into the closet attached to the doorknob he was greasing, but you and George weren’t so lucky. The two of you had been hiding clocks around the fireplace and there weren’t many places to hide.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> You, Fred, and George sneak into the Slytherin common rooms for less than innocent reasons. Of course Draco bloody Malfoy had to wake up in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write, it's one of my favorites I think haha! I hope you enjoy it as much as I liked writing it. Have a good day everyone :)

The past two weeks of school had been extremely hectic. For some reason, all the teachers had decided to up the homework and the tests. You’d been majorly stressed and the fact that you didn’t have time to hang out with Fred, George or really any of your friends properly was not helping. The short conversations and occasional wave hellos with them were not enough and left you feeling a little Weasley deprived. Your last major test, a lengthy potions task from Snape, was planned for after breakfast and you couldn’t be more relieved that the work from these couple weeks were about to end. You decided that your much needed break would only be made better with a massive prank, and who better to help than the twins. 

“Hey boys, it’s been a while,” you smirked as you slid into the seat next to Fred and across from George and the Gryffindor table during breakfast. 

“Long time no see. We missed you, especially George,” Fred winked. George shoved his brother in the shoulder before shooting you a small smile. 

“What’s up Y/N?” he asked. 

“I need your guys’ help,” you paused and leaned in closer before adding, “I want to break into the Slytherin common rooms.”

“Why in Godric’s name would you want to do that?” Fred interrogated. 

“Well, I’ve seen every other common room and you know me, I’m curious. You guys and Hermione helped me into Gryffindor, Ravenclaw is where we’re staying, and some nice Hufflepuff let me see their common room when I was on my way to the kitchen once. I don’t have anyone to help me into Slytherin,” you shrugged. 

“What’s in it for us?” George raised an eyebrow. 

“I was thinking we could pull some pranks while we’re there. Besides, I feel like you guys kind of owe me after the whole hair thing,” you reminded them. Fred and George shot each other a look that seemed like they were reading each other’s minds then turned back to you with toothy smiles. 

“We’re in,” they said at the same time. You spent the rest of the breakfast working out the details. You would use Harry’s invisibility cloak, which you were very surprised to learn about, and sneak into the common room first, then let the twins in after everyone else was sleeping. About an hour after dinner you met up with the twins a couple hallways down from the dungeons. 

“Did you guys bring the cloak?” you first asked.

“Why nice to see you too Y/N,” George sarcastically said with a playful smile.

“Yes, we brought it,” Fred stated as he pulled it out of a bag carrying the other supplies you guys would be using. 

“Okay, I’m going to put it on and head in with the next group that comes around. It’ll probably be a couple hours until everyone goes to bed,” you explained. 

“Alright, we’ll be here,” George reassured. 

“I think I hear someone coming this way, hurry,” Fred warned. You entered the common room along with a group of first years, who hadn’t noticed a thing. After waiting for what felt like forever, everyone had finally left the common room and went to bed. You opened the passage, called out for Fred and George, and they appeared shortly after with mischievous grins. The three of you silently crept back inside and started setting up each part of the prank you guys had decided on beforehand. You and George had started hiding small alarm clocks set to go off at random times during the night throughout the room, while Fred started to grease all the doorknobs. You guys had agreed to pull only muggle pranks to really get to the Slytherins, especially the pureblood supremacists. It was going pretty well, but then you heard voices coming from the end of one of the halls. 

“We need to hide now,” you whisper-shouted to alert George and Fred. Fred immediately stepped into the closet attached to the doorknob he was greasing, but you and George weren’t so lucky. The two of you had been hiding clocks around the fireplace and there weren’t many places to hide. 

“Quick, we’ll use the cloak. Let’s get behind there,” you pointed to a small space that would hide the two of you in a corner between a large armchair and the wall. You two squeezed next to each other, but when you tried to throw the cloak over yourselves, it didn’t cover the two of you all the way. 

“Shit, what are we going to do?” George panicked. You tried to think of something fast, then dread struck when you figured out what to do. This was going to be awkward.

“Don’t freak out, but I think I need to sit on you,” you quickly rushed. 

“You need to what?” he squeaked. 

“Just…” you trailed off then moved to straddle George. He got the idea and pulled up his knees behind you. The two of you then made sure the cloak was tucked in and covering all parts of you just in time, as the voices were now in the same area you and George had been standing in. 

“I could’ve sworn I heard someone,” you heard one of the Slytherin’s who had walked into the room mumble. It sounded kind of like Draco Malfoy, but you were unsure. 

“Why don’t we look around,” someone else suggested, and you heard them searching around soon after. 

“Sorry for getting you into this,” you whispered into George’s ear after the Slytherins had been searching for a couple minutes. 

“It’s alright, it was worth it,” George whispered back before adding, “I mean the prank was worth it not ummm… not this part.” You stifled a laugh at that. Soon you heard feet shuffling toward you and you tensed. You were worried that your pounding heart was so loud that it would give you way, but the person soon moved on. 

“It’s okay. Stay calm. We’re going to be fine. You’re heart’s beating so hard I can feel it,” George assured you quietly, trying to stop you from freaking out. His words and his thumb rubbing lightly against your back worked in getting you to calm down. The Slytherin’s were still searching a few minutes later, and your nerves started to grow again along with an awkward feeling. 

“Is that your wand in your pocket, or are you happy to see me?” you joked trying to lighten the mood. You couldn’t really see George’s face as your head was on his shoulder, but you could’ve sworn you felt him roll his eyes. 

“Oh shut up, you’re not funny. If we weren’t trying to hide, I would push you off of me right now,” he snapped back. Before you could speak, one of the Slytherin’s, a girl this time, said, 

“Draco, no one is here. We’ve been searching forever.”

“Yeah, I’m tired. Can we go back to bed please,” another complained. 

“Fine, whatever, let’s go,” Draco muttered angrily. After a couple minutes, you heard Fred ask,

“Where are the two of you?” You clambered as gracefully as you could off of George’s lap. When you heard a choked out laugh, you turned to see Fred trying to cover his obvious wide smile, then he waggled his eyebrows at the both of you. 

“Come on, let’s finish,” you insisted, ignoring Fred’s suggestive looks. You saran wrapped all the furniture, George covered as much as possible with toilet paper, and Fred rigged water balloons over some of the bedroom doors so that they would fall when opened. The three of you left the dungeon and returned to your rooms without any other incidents, thankfully. You couldn’t stifle your laughter the next morning when the Slytherin house walked into breakfast all looking very angry. Some were still trying to use drying spells on their clothes, including Draco Malfoy. 

“I wonder what happened to them,” Luna pondered out loud. 

“I have no idea,” you grinned as you looked over at the twins. They returned your smirk and the three of you started laughing even harder.


	16. Late Starts & Flying Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stop! Remember what I taught you!” You pulled up to get the broom to stop, but instead, you shot straight up into the sky. After letting out a terrified scream, you heard George curse loudly, which didn’t make you feel any better. You started trembling as you climbed higher and higher, unsure what to do.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> You are quite shit at flying, and George knows that. That doesn't stop him from trying to teach you a thing or two though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was another fun one to write, kind of a cute little date. I'm so so grateful to have almost 1,000 hits, it's honestly mind-blowing to me. I appreciate everyone reading so much, whether you actually like the story or not so much lol. As usual, hope you enjoy :)

“Boo!” You jolted awake before slapping whoever just shouted in your ear. “Ow,” you hear the same voice complain. Looking to your side, you notice George rubbing his face tenderly.

“George, what the hell? You scared the shit out of me,” you exclaimed.

“I was just having some fun. You should’ve seen the look on your face,” he started laughing. 

“Yeah well, you deserved that slap then,” you snorted. You rubbed your eyes and yawned, noticing Gabby also at the end of your bed chuckling. “What’s going on guys?”

“You slept in,” Gabby shrugged. 

“Yes, that was on purpose. It’s Saturday, we have no classes. I believe I told you I wanted to sleep in Gabby,” you looked at her suggestively. 

“Well you didn’t tell me, and after I didn’t see you at breakfast, I decided to come up with Gabby to wake you up,” he grinned mischievously. 

“And you let him?” you pointedly asked Gabby. She just smirked and nodded her head. You groaned, rolled over, and covered your head with your blanket. This was not your plan for this morning. Sleeping in was your plan. 

“Don’t do that. Get up, we’re going flying!” George excitedly shouted. You turned back over and pulled the blanket down, so you could shoot him a glare. 

“Flying? You know I hate flying! I’m clumsy, and I have a fear of falling” You protested. 

“Exactly, that’s why I’m going to help you learn to love it, so you realize how awesome it is!” He shot back. 

“Just because you’re a world class beater doesn’t mean flying is automatically awesome,” you drawled.

“We’re doing it no matter what you say. You can’t get out of it,” he said in a sing-song voice. 

“Whatever,” you mumbled. 

“Be at the quidditch pitch in 10 minutes, or else I’m coming back with a bucket of icy cold water with your name on it,” George said and promptly walked out the door. You laid still staring at the ceiling contemplating whether to get up or not. 

“He seemed pretty serious to me,” Gabby snorted.

“Oh shut it,” you snapped as you threw your pillow at her. Exactly 10 minutes later, you found yourself dressed and at the quidditch pitch. Maybe you could just get George to fly around and show off, you thought to yourself. Soon after, George was walking out from one of the side entryways with two brooms. 

“Nice to see you! I thought I was going to have to come up there and drag you out,” he snickered.

“Well I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” you sarcastically said, shortly adding, “Seriously though Goerge, how will having you teach me make me like flying any better? I haven’t flown since I was 11, and I was terrible then.” 

“Just wait and see. Here’s your broom for today,” he handed you a run-down looking broom, it must’ve been one from the school. 

“I’m going to die on this thing,” you muttered under your breath. George rolled his eyes then immediately launched into teaching. He walked through all the basics with you; riding positions, wow to pick up the broom, go, and stop. 

“Ok, now I think it’s time for you to actually get on the broom,” he instructed. 

“Ummmm no, I don’t think it’s time. How about you get on your broom and show me?” you suggested innocently. 

“Nice try. Get on the broom,” he said more sternly. You huffed before straddling the broom. 

“Now what?” you questioned.

“Now you’re going to try hovering above the ground, then go forward slowly,” George explained. You did as he said as he held on to the front of the broom and your back, like he was teaching you how to ride a bike. 

“Ok, you can speed up a little,” he encouraged. 

“I swear to god, if you let go of me, I will never trust you again,” you warned. He laughed as you sped up. Then, he let go.

“George I’m going to kill you!” you shouted as you zoomed around the field, slowly losing control. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled,

“Stop! Remember what I taught you!” You pulled up to get the broom to stop, but instead, you shot straight up into the sky. After letting out a terrified scream, you heard George curse loudly, which didn’t make you feel any better. You started trembling as you climbed higher and higher, unsure what to do. Suddenly, you felt a rush of wind and George was on your right. 

“Y/N! It’s going to be okay! I’m going to help you stop!” you heard George yell. You calmed down, but only a little, then he shouted, “you’re going to want to slowly lean forward! Do that now!” You did as he said and although you stopped climbing upward, you were still moving forward at a fast pace. George was right by your side, and he reached out and placed his left hand right in front of where yours were on your broom. “I’m going to pull a little back and up now. You need to try to keep your body straight and not lean your body too far forward or backward,” he explained. You nodded quickly, and when he did as he said, you both came to a complete stop. 

“Oh thank god,” you breathed.

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone that bad at flying,” George noted, before he started laughing uncontrollably.

“That wasn’t funny! I could’ve died!” you angrily said, then muttered, “be careful, if you keep laughing like that, you might fall off your broom.” This only seemed to make him laugh harder. 

“Ready to go back down now?” he asked. You glared at him and nodded. He kept a hand on your broom and guided you back down to the pitch. When you landed, you immediately hopped off your broom. You were so relieved you could’ve kissed the ground and you told George that. He just shook his head. 

“Let’s try again,” George suddenly said.

“Are you crazy?” you asked incredulously.

“This time, I’ll fly next to you with my hand on your broom the whole time, and we won’t go above the pitch. I promise,” he proposed as he crossed his heart. You eyed him suspiciously, but you couldn’t say no with the eager look he was giving you. He stayed true to his word, and you guys flew around leisurely with him guiding you the whole time.

“That wasn’t so bad was it?” he asked as you both landed. 

“No, I guess not, but I still don’t like flying,” you insisted. 

“Time for some real flying then,” George smiled at you as he patted the back of his brom, motioning for you to get on.

“Oh hell no,” you argued. 

“Y/N, there’s no use arguing. I will be flying, and it will be completely safe and amazing. Please get on,” he pleaded. You rolled your eyes and hopped on the back of his broom. “Hold on,” he said, then immediately took off. You wrapped your arms around his waist before you could fall off and then you were up in the air. As you two flew, you both pointed out your George favorite places, new things you saw, and made fun of some of the people walking around. You had to admit, you were enjoying it. It was beautiful up there and the wind was refreshing. After landing on the ground a good half hour later, George said in a high-pitched mocking voice,

“Thank you George, that was awesome! Flying rocks, that isn’t bad at all!” You shoved his shoulder before replying,

“You will never hear me say that, but I admit that having you flying around is much more enjoyable than me driving the bus.”

“Ok, I’ll take that,” he hummed. “I’ve got to say. I’ve never heard anyone scream that loud before,” he chuckled as he picked up the brooms.

“Please shut up,” you groaned before turning around and trudging back to the castle. He quickly followed you, adding, 

“I’m serious, I was scared for your life and my own.” You didn’t reply, shook your head, and just kept walking. He started laughing harder and teased you the whole way back.


	17. Payback & Switching Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then you came up with the plan, something subtle that you knew would really get under their skin. You’d employed the help of all of your friends, from Beauxbatons and Hogwarts alike. You’d even talked to Hagrid, McGonagall, Sprout, and most other teachers, except for Snape of course because you knew he would not be very happy when you told him.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> It's time for your sweet sweet revenge on the twins, and it sure feels good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's only going to be a couple chapters left of this year, then onto Order of the Phoenix, which is my favorite. I'm so excited!! Thank you for the reads and the kudos. Enjoy :) (also, what house do you think y/n would be in if she attended Hogwarts?)

Today was the day. Today was the day you would get your revenge on the twins. You had waited and waited, for months, trying to think of the best possible way to get them back. You had thought about going big but nothing seemed good enough. Affecting their appearance would basically just be copying what they did to you. Everything else just seemed obvious. Then you came up with the plan, something subtle that you knew would really get under their skin. You’d employed the help of all of your friends, from Beauxbatons and Hogwarts alike. You’d even talked to Hagrid, McGonagall, Sprout, and most other teachers, except for Snape of course because you knew he would not be very happy when you told him. It was two weeks before the third and final tasks and today was the day. 

“Hey Fred,” you said as you sat down next to George during breakfast at the Gryffindor table. A look of confusion flashed across his face, but then he started smirking, assuming you were doing this on purpose to rile him up. 

“Good morning Y/N,” George went along with it. Ginny then came in and sat on the other side of George before saying, 

“Hello Fred.” George looked taken back a little bit, then turned to you asking,

“You got her in on this didn’t you?”

“I don’t really know what you’re talking about but okay,” you answered innocently. At that moment, Fred walked in and sat across from the three of you. 

“Hey George,” Ginny and you muttered at the same time. He shot you both a confused look, before glancing at George. 

“They’re joking with us, just ignore it,” George grumbled. Fred grinned, wanting to go along with the joke like always. Pretty soon, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lee, Seamus, Dean, and Neville had all come in and said hi to George and Fred, making sure to call them by each other’s names. When Luna passed by and did the same thing, it seemed to finally get to the twins. 

“Haha very funny guys,” Fred said as he rolled his eyes. 

“How’d you get everyone to do it Y/N,” George asked.

“I seriously don’t know what you’re on about,” you replied. As you looked around the table, you noticed everyone had pulled looks of confusion onto their faces. Wow, they were really into this. 

“Oh come on,” Fred scoffed. You just shrugged and got up to go sit with Luna at the Ravenclaw table. Throughout the day and for the next couple days, you heard your friends call them both the wrong name and even random kids you’ve never talked to were doing it. It was spreading quickly throughout the school. During the fourth day, you’d watched as McGonagall caught Fred sending a jinx to Ron in the hallway after Ron had called him George.

“George Weasley, detention after school today!” she shouted out. He turned to her with an incredulous look, and she added, “no arguing with me young man,” in a stern tone. When Fred slumped and walked away, she shot you a grin. You couldn’t believe she had gone along with it, this was going better than you thought. After a week, the twins had finally had enough it seemed. They approached you as you were sitting outside by the lake reading. 

“Y/N, you’ve got to get everyone to stop, please,” Fred pleaded.

“Yeah, it’s an awesome prank, but we can’t take it anymore,” George spoke. 

“Guys, seriously, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you insisted. 

“You mean to tell us that you didn’t tell everyone to switch up our names?” Fred asked sarcastically. 

“Are you guys trying to fool me again by saying you’re each other? You know I can tell the difference between you two, that joke doesn’t work anymore,” you said, flipping it back on them. Then, to make your point, you pointed at George and stated, “you’re Fred,” then pointing to Fred and saying, “you’re George. They just looked at each other, huffed, and walked away mumbling under their breath. You had to admit, you were good at this. This continued on for a week, and George and Fred had given up trying to correct people. They were just going along with it, but you could tell they weren’t very happy about it. It was dinner, the night before the third task, and Fred and George were sitting side-by-side quietly eating. Dumbledore suddenly opened the doors, he was late for dinner for some reason. As he walked between the tables he stopped behind the twins, picking up a textbook one of them had dropped on the floor. He reached out his arm, handing it to George. Looking directly at him, Dumbledore announced loudly,

“Fred Weasley, you really should be more cautious with your belongings. I believed you dropped this.” He then continued walking, leaving the twins silent and the rest of the hall relatively quiet. Fred then asked with full volume, 

“There’s no way she could’ve gotten Dumbledore in on it, could she?” You looked around and noticed some people trying hard not to laugh, others looking nervous, and some seemingly unaware of what was going on. Then, you couldn’t hold it in anymore, you burst out laughing. Soon, the whole hall was filled with everyone’s laughter. This had gone better than you thought. You walked over to the boys and cleared your throat.

“I’m sorry guys, I just had to return the favor,” you giggled. They looked at you in shock, confusion, amazement, and more before breaking out into laughter as well. 

“You got us, especially with Dumbledore. How’d you even get him to do that?” George questioned. 

“That was all him. I didn’t tell him anything,” you chuckled as you turned to look at Dumbledore. He shot you a quick wink. Holy shit, Dumbledore was in on your prank, and you couldn’t believe it. 

“Well, we’re glad that’s over,” Fred sighed, turning your attention back to the twins.

“How about a truce?” George proposed. 

“A truce?” you repeated. 

“I like that idea. I think the three of us work better together. Besides, I don’t think I want to be on the receiving end on any more of your pranks,” Fred added. 

“Hmmmm okay. A truce it is, but only if you admit my prank was better than yours,” you teased. 

“I don’t know…” George drawled, then he glanced at Fred with a look you couldn’t decipher. “Fine,” he huffed.

“You’re prank was better than ours,” they both said at the same time. You grinned and responded with a thank you. Then, you sat down next to them and enjoyed the rest of dinner, laughing as the twins recounted their experience during the past two weeks with you. While Fred was ranting, George leaned over and whispered,

“You did good.”

“I know,” you shot back. Today was the day your prank ended and boy was it a good one.


	18. The Third Task & Unexpected Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You played games with Gabby and your friends. You looked over and made funny faces at George and Fred every now and then also. All of a sudden, you notice the red flare making its way up from the maze. Oh god, who needed help?
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> How could the third task be any worse than the last two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you already know, it's the third task, rip :(. Enjoy this one... or maybe not haha

Today wasn’t any different from the past two tasks, you were nervous, plain and simple. Of course you wanted Fleur to win, but the safety of her and everyone else was more important. Also, this task seemed kind of boring. Were you all just supposed to sit and stare at some hedges without really knowing what was going on? You hated waiting in the second task, but this was even worse because it would be harder to get to the champions if they needed help. When you arrived at the maze, you were told by McGonagall that Gabby and Fleur were talking with Madame somewhere to get extra preparation. You looked around and noticed Fred and George waving at you. Then you realized they were waving you over to them, and they were standing with two red-headed adults who you had never seen before. 

“Hi guys!” you greeted them cheerily, while smiling politely at the unknown people. 

“Hey Y/N, these are our parents,” George nonchalantly said as he motioned to them. 

“Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I’m Y/N” you introduced yourself. 

“No need for the formalities,” Mrs. Weasley shot you a big smile before adding, “you can just call us Arthur and Molly. It’s so nice to put a face to the letters I’ve gotten about and from you,” she said and she pulled you into a hug. After the hug, Mr. Weasley gave you a firm handshake. 

“You’ve been writing letters to my mom?” George gawked. 

“Yes, and it seems you’ve been writing letters about me to your mom,” you shot back. Fred and his parents chuckled while George blushed. 

“I’m glad to see you’re wearing my hat. It looks very cute if I do say so myself” Molly praised. 

“I wasn’t exaggerating when I told you that I wear it all the time,” you laughed. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t get over the fact that you’ve been writing to my mom and didn’t tell me,” George reiterated. 

“Well get over it then. Ever since you pulled that prank, we’ve been chatting. She’s a lovely conversationalist, you know,” Molly exclaimed. George just kept opening and closing his mouth like he had something to say but couldn’t quite figure out what.

“Be careful, you’ll catch flies if you leave your mouth open like that,” Arthur assured before turning to you and asking, “Did I say that right? I’ve been working on my muggle catch phrases.” You had guessed someone had told him about your muggle upbringing, and that’s why he asked, so you answered,

“That’s pretty much right.” He began asking you more questions about muggle life, which you happily answered. Then the topic changed to how you were getting on at Hogwarts and if the twins had pulled anything else. They told you that Ginny and Ron had written to them about your prank back, and they were impressed and finally glad that someone could out-prank their sons. After that, you saw Gabby and Fleur walking into the arena area, and you excused yourself so that you could go speak with them. 

“You know you don’t have to win. You just have to stay safe,” you reminded Gabby as you gave her a tight hug. 

“I know, but I want to win for us,” she returned. 

“I get it but just… just be careful ok,” you sighed. “Good luck. I know you’ll be great,” you said as you began to walk back to the Beauxbatons’ section of the stands with Gabby. Soon, the champions were off. You had guessed right, it was pretty boring just waiting there. To combat the boredom, you passed out more exploding signs like you had made in the first task, which the Beauxbatons’ girls set off every now and then. You played games with Gabby and your friends. You looked over and made funny faces at George and Fred every now and then also. All of a sudden, you notice the red flare making its way up from the maze. Oh god, who needed help? Soon, a couple teachers were helping Fleur limp out of the maze. You and Gabby immediately rushed to her. 

“Fleur what happened? Are you ok?” Gabby asked. 

“Krum, he attacked me. Then, the vines wrapped around me and pulled me in,” she shivered. You both gave her a hug, worried, but relieved she was okay.

“Why would Krum do that?” you pointed your question at her and the teachers who were huddled with you guys. 

“I don’t think he realized it. It looked like he was hexed or something,” Fleur defended him. 

“Why don’t you girls take Fleur to sit down and get checked out,” Madame Olympe suggested. As you helped Fleur back to the stands, the teachers flew into a hushed conversation about what had happened and what to do next. Krum came out next, and it was determined that he had been bewitched. The mood in the air was tense as everyone waited for Harry and Cedric. You couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong. Finally, the two boys came out of the maze and you cheered loudly along with everything else, but you soon noticed something clearly wasn’t right. Why wasn’t Cedric moving? You heard Fleur scream, then you realized. He was dead. You turned Gabby around, so she wouldn’t see as you also tried to hold Fleur up as she began to slump to the floor. Then Harry said the words you would never forget,

“He’s back. Voldemort is back.” It felt like the world had turned upside down. Everything sounded muffled to you. You couldn’t breathe. The screaming, the crying, it was like the world had muted itself. You felt someone shaking you, and you faintly heard someone yelling go. When you saw it was Fleur, pointing you in the opposite direction of Cedric’s body, you stumbled with Gabby out of the arena. As you were shuffling out, you bumped into someone. Looking up, you realized it was George. He looked like he was saying something, but it still sounded muffled. 

“Y/N, Y/N, can you hear me? Y/N, we have to go back to the castle,” his voice came into focus slowly. You nodded and looked around, seeing for the first time what was happening. Kids all around you were crying, including Gabby. Some were rushing away from the scene, some were trying to stay behind to see what had happened. George grabbed your hand without saying anything and guided you and Gabby back to your rooms. The rest of your friends were already there, huddled together, whispering about what had happened or crying. Gabby walked into the room, leaving you standing silently with George. You started rambling,

“I don’t… I don’t remember… I don’t know… I-” 

“Y/N, it’s ok. Fleur stayed behind to be with Harry and find out what exactly happened. We will know soon what’s going on. Now, we’re here outside the rooms. Gabby and your friends are safe,” George interrupted, walking you through what happened. You didn’t know what to say. He wrapped his arms around you, and you felt like you could finally breathe again. After a long hug, you parted and entered the room silently. You sat on your bed, still stunned as your friends came over to hug you. Only one thought was in your mind though, Voldemort, the man responsible for the death of your parents, was back.


	19. Remembering & Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’d never thought you’d be attending a memorial this early in your life, especially after your parents had died
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Cedric was dead. Voldemort is back. You don't know what to think or feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad :( but omg only one more chapter of the goblet of fire year after this!!!! it's crazy!! hope you like this one :)

You’d never thought you’d be attending a memorial this early in your life, especially after your parents had died. Everyone was still extremely shaken up, especially Fleur, who you were sitting next to. She couldn’t believe she had just been fighting against him, and now he was just gone. You looked at the faces of your friends. Tiffany, Brooke, and Steffi seemed reserved, they didn’t know Cedric well, but you don’t think they had ever experienced loss before. Luna was sitting, staring out of one of the long windows. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting together looking bleak. You couldn’t exactly read Harry's expression, but you could tell Ron and Hermione were just trying their best to be there for him. Fred and George were sitting behind them, and it was probably the only time in your year knowing them that they seemed completely serious. You caught George’s eye, and he gave you a slight nod before you turned your attention back to Dumbledore. When Dumbledore announced that he believed that Voldemort was surely back, Fleur tightened her grip on your hand and Gabby wrapped her arm through yours. You didn’t want to believe his words, you knew many others didn’t. But when you thought about it, you trusted him and what other reason could there be? Besides, Fleur and you had had a long conversation about it, and she wholeheartedly believed Harry, so you supported him as well. After the memorial, you walked out of the Great Hall with Fleur and Gabby, but you heard your name being called. You turned and saw George pushing through the crowd of students to get to you. 

“Go on ahead, I’ll be in the rooms soon,” you told Gabby and Fleur before walking toward George. He grabbed your hand and pulled you into a secluded hallway. 

“George, why are you-” you started. Before you could say anything else, he was giving you a tight hug. Instead of the breath of fresh air that this action gave you last night, now, you just broke. Everything felt like it came crashing down on you, and you struggled to catch your breath, trembling harder than you ever had before. You both were quiet as he rubbed your back, waiting for you to get it out and calm down. After what felt like forever, you took a shaky breath and stepped back. 

“I don’t know how to feel George. He killed my parents. He killed Cedric. I’m scared,” you took another deep breath before whispering, “this can’t be happening again.” He led you to sit down against one of the hallway walls, and he finally said,

“I can’t reassure you, tell you that he’s not back, and everything is going to be completely alright because that’s not what I believe and denying the truth will get us nowhere. I can tell you that I will help protect you and our friends. I will help do whatever it takes to bring Voldemort down for good this time, as I know the rest of my family will. If you want to fight, I’ll fight with you. If you want to run away and hide, I’ll help get you there. I don’t know if it’s going to be okay, but I do know that I’m going to be here.” The air felt thick around you. You knew George had meant every word he said, and it surprised you how sincere it was. Despite this, you really couldn’t handle the heavy feeling that weighed on you, so you decided to try to lighten the mood. 

“Wow, I think this is the first time I’ve heard you say something actually super serious,” you laughed after a few seconds, causing him to roll his eyes. “No seriously, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say that much at once before,” you teased. He joined in laughing with you, but eventually it died out and you were left in silence. You rested your head on his shoulder for a couple minutes as you sat quietly, thinking about everything and nothing all at once. 

“Hey George,” you mumbled quietly.

“Yeah?” he hummed. 

“When you chose this hallway, did you mean to choose the one that I got beaten up in?” you asked light-heartedly. 

“Oh my god, is it really?” he groaned. 

“Yep,” you retorted. 

“Let’s get out of here then,” he declared as he stood up then helped you to your feet. The two of you began walking, and you realized he was taking you to the kitchen. When you entered the room, the elves seemed to be in mourning as well, but they were happy to see the both of you there. An unanimous decision was made about what would be the best thing to make right now, and everyone joined in the cooking this time. You all worked in silence, except for the light music the elves had put on. When you took a bite out of the first batch of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven, you couldn’t help but shoot a small smile at George. You didn’t know what would happen next, but you had a batch of chocolate chip cookies and that was keeping you okay for now.


	20. Goodbyes & Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The decision you had made a couple of days ago was one of the hardest you had ever had to make. You would have to leave behind your friends and everything you’d known, or risk losing the connection to your father you had always looked for. In the end, you knew what you wanted, what you needed to do.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> It's time for you to leave Hogwarts and to say you were disappointed is an understatement. You might have something left under your sleeve though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH LAST CHAPTER OF THIS YEAR!! so crazy, thank you everyone so so so much for the hits and the kudos!!!!! I will be updating this story with the next year after a short break, but I will post more information in an update chapter to let y'all know. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Thanks again!! ahhhh so excited haha!! :)

You couldn’t believe it was your last day at Hogwarts. The year had gone by so fast, way too fast. While at Hogwarts, you felt a connection to your dad and family that was new and never felt before. You’d attended Beauxbatons for the past 5 years, living through your mom’s childhood the same way she did and connecting with her experiences. When you were at Hogwarts, you finally got to do the same with your dad. The decision you had made a couple of days ago was one of the hardest you had ever had to make. You would have to leave behind your friends and everything you’d known, or risk losing the connection to your father you had always looked for. In the end, you knew what you wanted, what you needed to do. You had talked to Madame, and she brought you to Dumbledore who discussed it with you thoroughly. It was something that had rarely been done at Hogwarts before, but the plans were finalized. You’d already told Luna, Hermione, Harry, and Ron about your decision, and they were excited to say the least. Gabby and Fleur had not taken it as well, there had been tears, but they understood what you needed to do, and you would spend time with them before you left anyway. Everyone was currently saying their goodbyes. It was amazing seeing how everyone from the three different schools had mixed and bonded, and even though there was a lot of sadness going around, you could tell everyone was happy to have had this experience. You had said your goodbyes to everyone from Hogwarts except the twins.

“Hey boys,” you said softly as you walked over to them. 

“We’re really going to miss you,” Fred assured honestly. 

“I’m going to miss you guys too, so much,” you agreed. You had to act more sad than you actually were, they didn’t know what you knew. George wasn’t saying anything, so you just decided to give them each a hug. 

“It’s going to be boring without you, there’ll be no one else good to pull pranks with, and certainly no one to tease Georgie about,” Fred laughed as he elbowed his brother. 

“Here, only open this when I’ve gone,” you explained as you handed the two of them a letter. They nodded their heads. You expected George to speak up, but when he didn’t, you just mumbled a final goodbye and turned, walking toward the pegasus-drawn carriage. Before you reached to open the door, you felt a tug on your wrist. It was George, and he quickly pulled you into another hug. 

“Thank you,” he whispered in your ear.

“Hey that’s my line,” you said right back. 

“I mean it though. Thank you, for this year,” he repeated as he pulled back. You shot him a quizzical look and asked,

“What do you mean?”

“This year had its ups and downs, but all the ups, at least most of them, were because of you. I know we’ve basically only just met, but I kind of can’t imagine being here without you,” he rushed. 

“I was thinking the same thing Weasley,” you smirked. Madame then shouted that it was time to go. He leaned in closer to you and for a second, you could’ve sworn he was going to… Then he wrapped his arms around you for one last hug, and you left a kiss on his cheek when you pulled away. Seated in the carriage, you leaned your head out of the window and saw George still standing there.

“Will I ever see you again?” he shouted. 

“Definitely!” you replied, then added, “maybe even sooner than you think.” As the carriage finally pulled out of Hogwarts, you shot George a wink before you flew out of view. You leaned your head back against the seat. Surrounded by friends, you all began retelling your favorite parts of the year. As you laughed at the stories everyone shared, you thought back to your experiences. Meeting new people, making new friends, and having some of the best experiences of your life. You thought of Hermione sitting with Ron and Harry, discussing her latest assignment while they rolled their eyes. You thought of Luna, sitting alone at the end of the Ravenclaw table, but content no matter what. You thought of Ginny telling her parents all that she had learned that year at school when she returned home. You thought of the twins coming up with elaborate pranks. You thought of George, your year with George. The late study nights, the inside jokes, and all the chocolate chip cookies. You should’ve listened to Gabby from the start, you were gone for George Weasley. As you drifted off, you imagined the twins finally opening the letter you had left with them. When they opened it, they would see an official document stating the transfer of Y/N, Y/LN from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry starting her 6th year, signed by Dumbledore himself. You could almost hear their laughter as they turned over the paper and saw that on the back, you had written, “sorry, I just had to pull one last prank, see you next year boys.” As you drifted to sleep, you thought of all that could happen your next year. Damn, it sure was going to be interesting.


	21. Update!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> info about the rest of the story and a fun playlist!

Hi everyone! First, I wanted to thank everyone who has read and left kudos, it's so crazy that so many people have seen and liked what I've written. Second, I wanted to say that I'm going to be taking a quick break (a week or two) to start writing for the next year! I have some great ideas and am really excited to keep it going :). Please come back if you liked it so far, I promise I will update haha!! Also, leave a comment if you want about what house you think y/n fits in, I'm having so much trouble deciding! Lastly, I'm writing out some songs that remind me of George in this chapter to give at least something before I break to start writing again (I have a couple playlists for him already lmao), but there are also some great ones on Spotify I listen to, and I really like this one specifically! 

https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5jwayv8raF1C2sCoJS7lwd?si=3FJXYmPCQJypvhNtGgPDuA 

Hope you like! Also, leave any more song recs you have, I love suggestions! 

Happy George Weasley Songs:  
Golden - Harry Styles  
Lovefool - The Cardigans  
Sofia - Clairo  
Honeybee - The Head and the Heart  
Let's Fall in Love for the Night - FINNEAS  
Portland - Bowling Shoes  
Dancing in the Moonlight - Toploader  
Toothpaste Kisses - The Macabees  
Simple Season - Hippo Campus  
Everybody Wants to Rule the World - Christian Burns  
I wanna be your girlfriend - girl in red  
Bonnie & Clyde - Vance Joy  
South - Hippo Campus  
Teenage Dirtbag - Wheatus  
Someone New - Hozier  
Talk Too Much - Coin  
Kiss Me - Sixpence None the Richer  
Upside Down - Jack Johnson  
Out of My League - Fitz and the Tantrums  
I Melt With You - Modern English  
Budapest - George Ezra  
Someday - The Strokes 

Sad George Weasley Songs (some are from tik tok p.o.vs ngl sorry haha):  
O Children - Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds  
Welcome Home, Son - Radical Face  
Ava - FAMY  
Mr Loverman - Ricky Montgomery  
My Tears Are Becoming a Sea - M83 (also pretty much every other M83 song)  
Apocalypse - Cigarettes After Sex  
Atlas: Touch - Sleeping At Last  
If the World Was Ending - JP Saxe & Julia Michaels  
To Build a Home (ft. Patrick Watson) - The Cinematic Orchestra  
Roslyn - Bon Iver & St. Vincent  
Fragile - Kygo & Labrinth  
Are You With Me - nilu  
Ride - Lana Del Rey  
My Blood - Ellie Goulding  
Hero - Family of the Year  
Sofia slowed and reverb - Clairo (this is what I write to tbh, it's nice to just have on repeat) 

Be back soon! Thanks!


End file.
